Dark Dreams
by kyleenason
Summary: Sequel to Ebony - On a mission for the magical necklace of Corona, unexpected things happen leaving Merlin frightened and hurt. Merlin whump! Some darkmerlin! Bromance - cause it's amazing. Some OC and main character relationships.
1. Eleven Months Gone By

**I'm baaaack! This is the sequel to Ebony – I am so excited about this story! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**If you have _not_ read Ebony, I suggest you should, because there will be some foreshadowing from that story put into this one. **

**I will update soon – until then, please review! You guys are awesome and thanks for all your support with the Ebony fic! Have fun!**

* * *

It had been nearly a year – almost a full 365 days since Merlin's right arm was paralyzed. He had gotten use to working and doing all his regular chores with just three limbs. One of his regular thoughts was, _'at least both my legs are working'_, because that would be far worse. A few months after the incident he had been able to move his index finger and thumb, but everything else just hung lifelessly at his side. However, he wasn't a manservant anymore so a large load was taken off his shoulders anyway, so there was, in fact, less to actually do that needed both arms. Now, Merlin was known as the Court Sorcerer – or as he preferred – the Court Warlock.

To be more clear, a lot more than Merlin getting promoted had happened in the past eleven months. Elyan and Althea were wed and everyone was informed only days ago that a little one was on the way. Gwen was now an advisor among the court right behind Merlin, and a full fledged member of the roundtable (It just wouldn't be right without her, now would it?). Gwain had the surprise of his life when a woman that he had met in the Rising Sun tavern, had suddenly turned up with a daughter saying it was his – none of the knights were surprised and knew it would happen sooner or later. More and more sorcerers were coming out of hiding as well, for the magic ban had been lifted. Many druids had moved to live in Camelot as a result and surprisingly they were seen constantly walking and talking with people who were told by Uther to fear them once not too long ago.

All seemed right with the world. Camelot was at a time of glory and prosperity, and Arthur was at the center at it all.

* * *

"Hey, Merlin my friend, would you mind watching Beth tonight? Lilliana and I have decided to have a night out at the tavern!" Gwain asked the warlock. Usually he and Lilliana took their turns having a night at the Rising Sun, while the other stayed home and watched their daughter. However, on special occasions they would recruit Merlin or Gwen to watch Beth so the couple could go together. Guinevere constantly fret over the fact that the poor girl had two tavern addicted parents but Merlin just thought of it as the fact that Gwain had finally found his soul mate.

"Sure, just bring her over to Giaus' tonight." Merlin agreed.

"Thanks mate. I won't forget to come pick her up in the morning like last time – I swear it!"

"I hold you to that! Beth gets cranky when her dad is gone too long." Merlin laughs remembering when Lilliana first came to Gwain after Beth was born. The knight was extremely reluctant to take them in and be an actual father, but Merlin had told him how difficult it had been to be raised as a bastard and Gwain decided to let them into his life. It was soon later that the drunkard knight found out him and Lilliana actually had a lot in common and Beth had taking a liking to him immediately. Now they were a small little family, however, the couple hadn't deciding on getting married yet - even if it was the right thing to do.

Lillian was a lovely woman with curly auburn hair that was long enough to reach her lower back. She had hazel eyes and tanned skinned that looked like it had been lightly touched by the sun – or that's at least what Gwain said.

Beth was merely months old yet resembled her father a great deal. They had the same nose, the same eyes, and she had a full head of dark brown hair that her father claimed was as soft as silk.

Merlin became the uncle figure to the child and some would say Gwen was like the aunt. They would always take Beth when needed and treated her with the best of care and prayed to the gods that she wouldn't like to drink as much as her parents. The only other one to ever actually watch over Beth was Percival, but that was only when Merlin and Gwen were unavailable – however the big 'teddy bear' of a knight didn't really mind.

"I'll see you later then. King Prat wants me to meet with him, so I've got to run!" Merlin took off toward the castle while Gwain pulled an apple from his pocket and took a colossus bite before walking to the training field.

* * *

Merlin stepped into Arthur's chambers to see the king seated at his desk looking over old maps. The warlock stepped forward and Arthur's head snapped up and he stood.

"How's your arm, today?" Arthur asked. It had become a regular question for everyone whenever they saw the court sorcerer. Merlin, on the other hand, found it extremely annoying because everyone knew nothing was going to change – that scar was an awful reminder that it would be forever paralyzed from now on.

"The usual, sire. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Merlin walked over to the table and set himself down in the uncomfortable chair. He was actually being serious knowing whenever Arthur summoned to talk to him in the kings chambers, it had something to do with magic.

Arthur let out a sigh, "There is said to be a magical necklace by the name of the Corona and is suppose to hold the ability to create whatever destruction the wearer wishes. Rumor has it that a woman in the town Corinth has found the necklace – and as you know, a deadly sickness had killed off more than half the town's people. It is said that this woman was one of the survivors. I would like to know if you believe we should find and confiscate this necklace, or if perhaps, this was just a passing illness."

"Corinth? Isn't that the town at which we destroyed the 'purple fire' sorcerer?" Merlin asked.

"Yes – it seems magical beings have taken a liking to the place… Well? What to do you think?"

Merlin was still getting use to this part of his new status. Whenever a magical threat came to pass, Arthur always went to the warlock with questions and always asked for his opinion – something neither of the men thought would ever happen. "I believe it is worth our time. I have read about the Corona necklace somewhere. It is supposedly very dangerous depending on who wields it. The tiniest thought of destruction will come to pass – this woman might not even realize she was the cause."

"So you think this sickness was due to magic?" Arthur wondered.

"I have read over Giaus' notes on the symptoms of the illness, and I very much believe magic was the cause." Merlin confirmed.

"Alright then! Inform the knights of the roundtable immediately. We'll set off to Corinth tomorrow morning..." Arthur returned to studying the maps.

"Of course, prat – I mean sire." Merlin got up and headed toward the door, swiftly dodging the goblet that was thrown at his head.

"Idiot." Snarled Arthur.

"Clot pole." With that Merlin left the room. a wide grin planted on his face.

* * *

That night Gwen had come to Giaus' chambers to help watch Beth. She knocked lightly on the door before walking in to see Merlin rocking the baby back and forth in his arms, humming a sweet little lullaby he said Hunith sung to him as a child.

"Is she asleep?" Gwen whispered as she silently stepped forward to see the babies face.

"Yeah – it took forever, but I finally got her to be quiet." Merlin brushed some of Beth's soft brown hair away from her eyes. Her head was comfortably tucked in the crook of Merlin's elbow and was slightly drooling on his arm.

"You look exhausted, let me take her." Gwen insisted, smiling down at the 'little angel' as she called her. Merlin very slowly and carefully handed the baby to Guinevere whom found her way to the rocking chair. Merlin gave them one last look before heading into his bedroom where he could still hear Gwen quietly singing a beautiful lullaby. He laid down and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Merlin was running, running faster than he had ever seemed to do so before. He dodged his way past roots and large trees, stumbling every-so-often over some minor mound or rock. There was someone else there too... At first all the Warlock could see was a shadow, nothing more, but soon it gained a distinct look he knew all to well._

_Arthur._

_Why was Arthur here? Why was Arthur running beside him? Why were they running at all? Then suddenly a cry rang out into the still air. 'Was that Gwain?' Merlin thought, stilling running fast and hard._

_He turned his head to see a new shadow soon turning into the figure of his friend, sir Gwain. He was saying something... Perhaps a name - Merlin could not tell. No sound was to be heard but the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. So he studied the knight closely, trying to find out that word, the word he kept mouthing over and over, the word he had soon before heard Gwain shout out._

_Finally he realized what it was, sound was coming into play. He could here shouts and his heavy breaths. He could now hear Gwain yelling out his name._

_"Merlin!" The knight screamed, "Merlin!" He wouldn't stop. Why? Why wouldn't he stop? The he heard a new voice. Arthur's voice. It was fretful like Gwain's. Full of worry and panic._

_"Just hold on..." The king said, and repeated himself multiple times. Merlin didn't understand. Why did they sound so sad, so heart-wrenching. Was something wrong with him? So he looked down, still running, as if to scan himself for injury._

_Merlins eyes grew wide. No - this couldn't be! He was bleeding out, a hole gushing blood from his stomach area. Then there was another wound - a deep gash on the side of left leg. There was so much blood. He could see the crimson, but could not feel the pain that followed. What was going on?_

_Then everything changed and he was somewhere else, no longer running but laying on the cool ground with Arthur and Gwain looking down on him. This time he could feel the pain, it was everywhere, etching throughout his body like a disease. The worst of it came from his torso, where an arrow was stuck through his skin. He looked to his friends for help. He wanted them to reassure him it would be alright and that he would make it through this, to see another sunrise. He waited for them to do something, but then they just gave one long look at him before standing up and walking away. They didn't look back or respond to Merlin's desperate cries. They were leaving him for dead. "No... N-no don't leave me..."_

* * *

Merlin sat up gasping for breath. It was just a nightmare, he assured himself as he looked around the dark room. He remembered it though – it was the same dream he had nearly a year ago while they were heading toward Avarian. It wouldn't have come back again unless it was important, Merlin thought.

The warlock went out to the main room to see Gwen standing by the fire with Beth in her arms. She turned to him, clearly startled, and then smiled when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing up? It as only been a little more than an hour since you went to bed." She smiled that kind, warm smile that everyone knew so well.

"Just a nightmare… Is Beth awake?" Merlin asked. As if to answer him the baby girl gurgled and wiggled her arms in the air. Her little pink dress was faded and covered in drool stains so the warlock grabbed a small towel to clean it up. "You are a messy girl – aren't you?" Merlin smiled.

"Another trait passed down from her father I suppose." Gwen commented and they both chuckled. Then the maid/advisor looked to him with worry in her eyes, "Are you alright? Something seems to be troubling you."

"I'm fine, Gwen. I promise! You, however, look exhausted. I'll take Beth – you can use my bed if you want." Merlin took the happy baby and rested her on his hip before Gwen pecked him on the cheek and headed for his room to sleep.

Before she closed the door she turned around to face her best friend once again, "You know if there is something troubling you, you can always come to me." She gave him a comforting smile before shutting the bedroom door and heading of to sleep.

"I know…" Merlin mumbled to himself. He still had trouble confining in his friends and telling them what was on his mind. He had spent so long keeping secrets it was an odd thing to do for him. Now he just wasn't sure if the dream was something to worry about – the warlock wasn't sure. Why would it suddenly come back now? What did it mean, and what could it be telling him? So many questions were coiled around his brain and it took a moment for him to regain is composure and turn his attention back to Beth whom was clinging to his tunic. "I know," He said while leaning her against his chest, "You're all here for me…"

* * *

**Woot! First chapter down and many more to go! I am so excited to hear what you guys have to say about it – so please review! I also wanted to know if you guys think there should be some Merwen in here. I personally ship them, but what do you guys think? Anyways, I shall update and post a new chapter as soon as I can! :)) *Waves goodbye happily* **


	2. Early Mornings and Fear

**Ello' everyone – here is the second chapter – I hope you like it and please review! I love to hear what you have to say and constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

The light of dawn shown over the castle walls and cast shadows throughout the streets of Camelot, various men and women of the city were slowly arousing from their slumber to start the day. Birds dwelling in the forest nearby flew overhead near the clouds, that were not a simple white, but a warm yellow and pink due to the rising sun. Shops were being opened and people began bustling about to attend to their everyday jobs and children at home were now being pulled from their dreams to attend school or start chores. Every few houses or so a cry from a baby could be heard as it was being pulled from the comfort of its crib to be fed, and on nearly every corner woman were to be seen sweeping away the dirt in front of their homes so the 'swish' and 'swoosh' of the broom could very well be perceived by the ears of passerby's. It was an average day in Camelot, the coble-stone streets and the muddy alleyways were soon stomped upon by the busy people, some of which drowsy from not enough sleep – or hangovers due to time spent at the tavern the night before.

Gwain woke with a throbbing pain in his head, but he soon ignored it when he breathed in the sweat scent of Lilliana's hair. Her head was rested under his chin, her breath tickling his neck and his arm was wrapped around her holding her close, Gwain's bare chest warm from her touch. The bright sun was shinning through the window and the light was making its way across the room, bringing the dark wooden crib out from the shadows. The knight remembered now – the drinking and gambling, and going home with Lilliana after it all to have some fun. He also remembered leaving his daughter in Merlin's care. So Gwain pushed his lover's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, peacefully waking her.

"I have to go get Beth…" He told her softly.

Lilliana pressed her soft lips onto his before pulling away from his touch and laying on the other side of the bed, "be back soon – I'll have breakfast ready," she informed him. Gwain grinned and got up to pull his tunic on and glided out of the room. He headed down the now crowded streets making it to Giaus' chambers. He walked up the stone steps and came face to face with the wooden door he had spent much of his time in the past year coming to, and he knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Gwen call – Gwain knew she would be there to help Merlin – and he strolled on in.

Guinevere was seated in the rocking chair with Beth on her knee, bouncing her up and down making the baby girl giggle with delight. Merlin was at the table tiredly reading through one of his magic books.

"I have come to bring the little one home before we have to leave." Gwain announced while walking over to his daughter. He scooped her up of Gwen's lap and smiled brightly at her, spinning her around before bringing her in for hug "How are you, my little princess?" Gwain asked Beth in the squeaky tone he always used to speak with her. She just smiled and leaned into his warmth, her small hands tightly clinging to the neck of his shirt. "Thank you, my friends, for looking after her." Gwain was serious for once, staring into his daughters lovely brown eyes, because Beth had come to mean so much to him.

"No problem. You know we love to watch her – she's a beautiful young girl!" Gwen stated whilst standing up, "Yes you are! Yes you are!" She cooed Beth and rubbed the babe's cheek lightly.

Gwain then turned his gaze towards Merlin, who still hadn't moved since the knight's arrival. "His he alright?" Gwain asked Gwen in a whisper gesturing towards his silent friend.

"He had a nightmare last night and has been in this strange mood ever since… I tried to talk to him about it but he always changes the subject."

"Well, keep trying. We wouldn't want him moping whilst on the journey," Gwain smiled a bit trying to ease the tension in the room, but it faded when Gwen gave him a bit of a sad look.

"You do realize this is his first time going with you all on a quest in nearly a year – I mean, he attends patrols and trips you all take to Druid camps and such – but Merlin hasn't been on an actual mission with the knights since… well… the incident." She explained and Gwain finally understood. They both looked to their friends limp arm and the knight was suddenly flooded with memories of how scared he and Arthur were for Merlin, and how they all thought the warlock was to die. Gwain hadn't thought about it in so long – a few thoughts of their trip to Avarian and Corinth coming up whenever he saw his own scar from the time he was burned – but other than that he refrained from thinking about the raid in the Ebony Forest as much as possible. It was true, however, that Merlin hadn't gone with them on another large quest since then, and now he had both volunteered to join them and somewhat had no choice. Too add on to the struggles, they were also going to Corinth, which would obviously bring back memories. Lucky for them, the king was _not_ taking the short cut through the dark forest this time, the only downfall being it would take them an extra day to reach the village.

"He'll be alright…" Gwain paused to gather his thoughts, "Now, I really must be going – Lilliana is going to have a fit," He looked to Merlin, "I'll see you later, Merlin, don't be late, Arthur's been moody lately!"

Merlin tore his gaze from the book for the first time, "Me? Late? Never!" The warlock joked and smiled his lopsided, goofy grin. He closed the book with a heavy 'slam' and stepped over to say goodbye to Beth before the knight and his daughter left.

"Oh, I'll be right back, I forgot to ask him something," Gwen told Merlin while running from the room and out into the corridor. She quickly caught up with Gwain who stopped so she could speak, "Can you promise to look after him – Merlin, I mean? I'm worried about him getting into his usual trouble." Even though Gwen was being sincere and serious, she couldn't help but smile at all the memories she had of Merlin getting into some sort of trouble.

"Of course I will, hell, you didn't even need to ask. I'll look after our mischievous warlock – I promise." Gwain winked and continued walking away with Beth, and Gwen ran back to Merlin.

She all but ran through the door of Giaus' chambers and very much so startled Merlin whom was packing for the journey.

"Did you catch him?" Merlin asked, wiped clean of his usual happy persona.

"Yes, I did. Um… Merlin… Are you alright?" She walked up to him trying to get a glimpse of his hidden face, as if she thought it would tell her what he was feeling.

"Just peachy…" Merlin stated blankly.

"Are you missing Giaus or something? You know you'll see him at Corinth!" Giaus had been gone for more than a week tending to the people of Corinth due to the sickness. However, Gwen knew that wasn't what was upsetting her friend.

"No, I'm perfectly fine – see?" He turned to her and smiled, but she knew it was forced.

"Please, Merlin, you know you can tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm just worried," Merlin finally admitted, "I'm worried something bad is going to happen…"

"Is it one of the 'funny feelings' Arthur says you always have?" She grinned trying her best to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Something like that…"

"Everything will be fine – you'll see. You and the knight will get there, figure this out, come home and still be back within two weeks at the most!" Gwen reassured him, putting her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

He smiled back – a small smile – but a smile none the less, "You're probably right." He said.

"When am I not?!" She joked before engulfing her best friend in a hug, "You'll be alright, and when you come home I'll have to say I told you so." They laughed a little and Merlin hugged back with his good arm before pulling away to grab his things.

"I'll see you when I get back. Take care of this place while I'm gone – Giaus would hate to have it be dusty when we've returned." Merlin smiled a big, real smile, and walked out the door, waving goodbye to Gwen on the way.

* * *

Arthur, the knights, and Merlin had made good progress that day, traveling as far as they could before having to stop as the sun began to set over the mountains. The roundtable knights were seated by the fire laughing and teasing each other, having a good time just as they always did. Arthur was perched up against a log playing with a ring with his fingers.

"Isn't that Agravain's ring?" Merlin asked while sitting down next to the king.

"Yes… I still have trouble accepting that he betrayed me – even if I know for certain that he did." Arthur sighed and placed the silver ring in his pocket, "He was family, after all… I guess in the end that makes me hate him even more."

After lifting the ban on magic and appointing Merlin the Court Sorcerer, the ex-servant had explained to Arthur about Agravain. At first the king hadn't believed him, but soon came to realize all the schemes his uncle had planted. After stealthy following the traitorous man to Morgana's hovel, Arthur finally had proof that Merlin's accusations were correct.

The only thing Arthur could think to do was banish Agravain from Camelot; his return would be punished on pain of death. Not a word had been heard from his uncle nor his sister in the past ten months and some began to worry it was only a matter of time before they made their move, but Arthur was ready.

Merlin knew it was a struggle for the king, however. Agravain had been yet another person to betray Arthur, even though they had all of his trust.

"You did the right thing. Knowing when not to take a life makes you stronger, and taking his would have caused worse things to happen rather than good," Merlin spoke after a long silence.

"I just can't help but wonder why they hate me so…"

"They don't hate you," Merlin said confidently, "they're just blinded by anger and their need for power. They were once good people, but they chose a path for themselves that manifested into their rage, and it seems they're just taking it out on you. Their reasons for it, and their claims of hate towards you, have been proven wrong so many times."

Arthur quietly laughed, "It is times like this, Merlin, I realize how wrong I was to think you a fool. I must say, you played the part of a bumbling idiot quite well."

"I must say, sire – that sounded awfully like a compliment," Merlin teased.

"Oh, shut up, clot pole." Arthur nudged the warlock with his elbow.

"That's my word, prat!"

"Idiot."

"I thought we just discussed the fact that I wasn't an idiot – dollop-head."

"Merlin…"

"Yes, sire?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"

They both laughed before getting up and joining the knights by the fire. Merlin thought, maybe, just maybe, this journey wouldn't be so bad after all – that the dream was a mere nightmare that happened to repeat itself and nothing more.

* * *

That night Leon was on watch when he suddenly heard Merlin mumbling in his sleep. The shaggy haired knight walked over to the warlock to make sure everything was alright.

"N-No… No, don't leave me…" Merlin whimpered.

Leon shook him, "Merlin! Merlin, wake up, it's just a dream!" Merlin's eyes shot open and he struggled against Leon's touch, "Merlin, it's just me – It's Leon."

Merlin calmed down and looked up at the knight with cloudy eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I was just startled…"

"Are you sure you are alright?" Leon asked clearly concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, perfectly fine – just a nightmare… Um, how about I take next watch, you look tired."

"Sure, I could use some sleep. But, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm swell – now, get some rest!" Merlin assured Leon while walking over to the edge of their camp and leaning up against a tree.

That was the third time he had that nightmare. It had then been three times he watched Arthur and Gwain – two of his greatest friends – leave him to die alone in the middle of nowhere. He wouldn't admit to it, but the dream scared him, and he worried of what my come of it. However, he brought himself away from the fear and anxiety the dream caused by remembering who his friends were. They would never leave him, they were like his brothers, his family, and Merlin was sure they thought the same way about him.

* * *

**Alrighty – what did you guys think? Please review! I'll have chapter three up by tomorrow night at the latest.**


	3. Butterflies

**This chapter is a lot longer than the others and is full to the brim with craziness! I really enjoyed writing this chapter just because I put so much in it, and it's so full of emotion. I actually cried a little while writing some of it (guess that means I did something right). I hope you enjoy it and I love to hear what you have to say so review – pretty please with a cherry on top! Haha see you next time, bye for now! ;)**

* * *

It was a magical moment in more ways than one. Merlin was simply rested up against a large pine whilst keeping watch when suddenly a doe came walking through the overgrowth. It froze in place, not a single movement except a sudden twitch of its ear ever-so-often. Its large brown eyes seemed to stare right into Merlin's soul. It felt so warm to the warlock, so absolutely peaceful and beautiful to watch that deer as it watched back and Merlin seemed to forget all his troubles. He slowly stood and stepped forward raising his hand all the while continuing to be taken aback by the animal's beauty. The rising sun shined down and through the branches overhead, showering them in a ray of golden, warm light. Merlin could see the dust in the air dance around in the wind past the animals head making its soft ears twitch even more.

Finally Merlin stood directly in front of the doe, his hand outstretched and stroking the deer's neck. The creature leaned into the warlocks touch and lifted its head to nuzzle at his hair. Their eyes met again shortly after and it was as if they were reading each other, giving the other a hope of some kind. Then a noise came from behind as one of the knights began to wake and the deer gave one last look before turning slowly and walking back through the bushes.

"Merlin? What _are_ you doing?" Arthur asked drowsily from his position on the ground. Merlin just turned to him with a slight grin on his face.

"Nothing sire… I just thought I was just taking in the beauty of the forest…"

* * *

After the rest of the group awoke they slowly prepared for their ride toward Corinth. Merlin tossed them all apples, knowing well enough to give Gwain two, and began packing up his and Arthur's things.

Leon was giving Merlin continuous looks of concern noticing how tired the warlock looked and Gwain noticed the interaction almost immediately.

"Is something wrong with Merlin?" The alcoholic knight asked Leon.

"I had to wake him from a nightmare last night… He insisted on taking watch but I don't think he switched off with anyone again. He looks exhausted."

"Another nightmare?"

"What do you mean, 'another' nightmare?" Leon asked curiously.

"The night before we left Merlin had a nightmare… I fear he hasn't been getting much sleep." Gwain stated worriedly.

The knights soon went their separate ways again, gathering their things and loading stuff onto the horses. However, Gwain couldn't help his worry for his friend rising while remembering what Gwen said, he feared Merlin getting hurt again.

"Are you alright, Gwain?" Merlin suddenly asked passing one last bag to the knight.

"Huh? Oh – yeah, I'm just thinking of – uh – stuff..."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind I could really use your help." Merlin rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. The warlock had to constantly ask for help mounting his horse because he could only use one arm. None of the knights felt burden by it though, and were always willing to help the man they all considered a little brother.

Gwain helped lift Merlin up onto the horse and made sure the warlock was settled on top of the saddle before turning to mount his own. After they set off it was a silent journey, only a few jokes and quick comments throughout the ride. None of them could really stray their thoughts from one thing – the last time they went to Corinth. It wasn't so much as the journey there that bothered them, or even the sorcerer they had to kill while there, but the trip back. Everyone of them were suddenly flooded with memories of the devastating ambush that nearly brought all of them to death and created ever lasting damage, like Merlin's arm. Elyan constantly had to remind himself that if the ambush never happened he would have never met what was now his wife – Althea – but even so he couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Even without going through the EbonyForest, it brought back memories of pain that many of them tried to forget. Pain just isn't something you want to remember.

Though they had to admit the silence was making it worse. There was no banter or teasing and the lack of singing birds made it somewhat eerie. So finally Merlin decided to do something about it. With a quick whisper of a spell hundreds of butterflies flew out of the trees and surrounded them, flying around the knights making the men gape in fascination at the beauty of it.

"You're such a girl, Merlin." Arthur chuckled knowing that the warlock was the cause. However, the king was still taken aback by the beautiful display of butterflies, and how magical it seemed. It amazed all of them; because it was only a year ago they would have said all magic was evil, when in truth, it could do this. They were grateful of Merlin for having erased the tension and bringing smiles to their faces even though it was a girlish thing to do at the sight of the insects – but they couldn't help feeling awed by the experience. Merlin grinned and remembered the deer that morning. Even after all the times of feeling like a monster, it was times like that, or even like this, that he realized how much good his magic could do and how much beauty and pure magnificence it truly represented. This was the second time that day Merlin forgot about all his troubles and let them blow away in the wind.

After that, the knights were a lot more talkative and they continued the journey with continuous conversation about everything and anything.

"So, would you prefer a girl or a boy?" Leon suddenly asked Elyan, they had just finished talking about one of the female hounds at Camelot having pups and the shaggy haired knight felt like it was a good time to bring up Elyan's unborn child.

"I'm unsure… Perhaps Althea and I can have both – I mean, why stop with one?" The dark skinned knight smiled and thought about it. Within nine months time he would be able to hold his little girl or boy in his arms. No matter what their sex may be, he knew he would treasure them with his whole heart. "Besides, Gwen is going to constantly want to look after them – if they become too troublesome I'll just lend them to her for a while!" Elyan said jokingly, knowing full well that his sister would love them like they were hers but he would never actually give over his children. They all knew that, of course, because the knights chuckled at the thought. "That's just the way Gwen is though… caring, loving, and motherly. Whenever I caught a cold or the flu when we were young, she would constantly be at my side making sure I was alright and watching over me. She was born to be a great mother and wife. However, if anyone breaks my sister's heart, they'll have me to answer to!"

"So that'll be three of us!" Gwain announced cheerfully though no one knew what he meant.

"What are you on about?" Arthur asked.

"Leon has a son, Elyan is married with a child on the way, and I've got the love of my life and a little princess. Now it's up to Percival, Arthur, and Merlin to actually find some decent women and start a family!"

"Ah – now I understand," Leon began, "so what about you Percival? Is there a 'special someone' in your life?"

"That's classified information." Percival smiled.

"Well then! If Percy isn't going to tell us then that brings us to…" Gwain looked between the king and the court sorcerer, "how about you, princess?"

"I could have any woman of my choice… However, if I had to choose, Princess Mithian is quite the beauty." Arthur stated blankly.

"You fancy Princess Mithian?!" Leon exclaimed, "Am I correct that she and her father came to visit the kingdom when you were, what – 16?"

"Yes, and she fifteen. In fact, I was going to propose her and her father come and visit again sometime soon, as to revise our treaty." Arthur confirmed, but none of the knights missed the smile on his lips.

"Or do you just wish to see the lovely princess again?" Gwain snickered.

"Alright, enough about my love interests – what about you, Merlin?" Arthur turned around to see his ex-manservant smiling innocently, "Do you somehow happen to have a girl you fancy?" Arthur remember the night they spent in the destroyed village of Avarian and the story Merlin had told him about a girl named Freya – but the king was curious to know if someone else had caught the warlocks attention.

"Naw – no one really, I've only ever been in love once and that time is long gone." Merlin explained still grinning like he was hiding something.

"Come now! Don't be shy, Merlin! Tell our friends here the undying crush you have on our dear Guinevere!" Gwain saw Merlin blush with his words and took it as a victory – it had definitely just embarrassed him.

"What?!" Arthur and Elyan nearly shouted in unison, Arthur from pure surprise and Elyan from a protective brother stand-point.

"N-no! What are you talking about?! Gwen and I are just really good friends!" Merlin tried to explain.

"Oh don't lie; I see the way you look at each other! Whenever I have you watch Beth she comes running over to help, and whenever you two aren't busy you go off into the woods to pick herbs and such!" Gwain continued to make the warlock blush uncontrollably.

"W-what?! I-It's not like that, we're just friends and… and she's like my sister!"

"Don't pull that! I can see it, mate!" Gwain punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"It's alright, Merlin, I won't kill you unless you break her heart." Elyan winked.

"I give up!" Merlin shakes his head laughing silently and staring at his friends in disbelief.

"Now to embarrass Gwain - I want to know when you think your going to ask Lilliana to marry you." Leon asked, bringing up the most awkward subject for Gwain he could think of.

"Uh… Um…" Gwain stuttered not sure how to answer, "I… know I want to marry her at some point in time…"

"You have to ask her sooner rather than later." Elyan pointed out the obvious.

"How about I ask her when we get back? Oh gods – I will – I'm going to propose to Lilliana when we get home!" Gwain announced with a wide grin on his face. He realized something right then, he realized Lilliana was the one he truly wanted to be with for the rest of his days. Over the years he had met plenty of woman, all of them hanging around him for a day or two, sometimes only one night and then they would be gone by morning. At first he thought the only reason Lilliana came back to him was because she had a daughter, that he created, and she didn't want to raise the child alone without help knowing she couldn't support them both on her own. However, after time, he slowly realized he cared for her. Gwain woke up every morning and saw her, and realized how beautiful she truly was and that he felt different about her than he had about any other girl. He didn't just want her for some one time thing anymore, he really wanted her! Gwain finally realized it was love, not some pathetic crush due to her beauty, but a true sense of love for her and her personality. Gwain loved Lilliana and he considered Beth his little princess. So he decided then and there that it was time to make it official – to make them a real family and get married.

"Really?! Well then… Congratulations!" Leon was surprised but happy for his friend all the same.

Merlin was happy for Gwain but still somewhat annoyed still at the subject the tavern addicted knight had brought up. It aroused questions Merlin hadn't thought about before – did he really like Gwen more than friends? _'Damn it Gwain!'_ Merlin thought angrily because now he was unsure of his own feelings. The warlock just decided to store the thoughts away until they were back in Camelot.

* * *

Soon later the group arrived in Corinth to be greeted by Giaus. The once bustling town was now deadly silent and was awfully glum. No children were laughing or playing in the road, no woman sat outside the houses washing clothes, no men were in the fields tending to the harvest. Bodies, big and small, were laid in rows on the ground, all of them wrapped and tied tightly in sheets and blankets. The stench of the rotting corpses blew in the light wind and the knights had to cover their noses in disgust. Everyone who was already there was so use to the foul scent that it didn't bother them any longer but to the new arrivals, it was absolutely revolting.

Merlin felt as if all his stomachs contents were about to come up when he saw flies buzzing around the bodies. He passed by one body – a young woman, possibly a teenager – whose head wasn't covered like the rest of her body and Merlin was disgusted when he saw maggots in her ears and eyes. Leon found another body like that, one he recognized as the man who helped them find the evil sorcerer last time they were there. It was terrible, but what was worse was the infirmary where the sick lay dying, knowing there was no cure. There was no hope, not the slightest smile or laugh, and Merlin wished summoning butterflies could make it all better, but it wouldn't.

"The few people who have been immune to this, plague you may call it, are staying within the rooms in the tavern. The woman you seek is among them – but I am fairly positive she doesn't realize she is the cause of this." Giaus informed them as they continued walking through the ghost town.

"Thank you, Giaus. Merlin, Leon, and Gwain – you come with me to confront her. Elyan and Percival, I want you two to stay and help Giaus with these people in anyway you can… It might be best if you begin digging graves, we cannot have these corpses lying about…" Arthur ordered, but his voice faltered with his last words. The group went their separate ways and Merlin felt intense power as they neared the tavern.

They stepped inside to see a man sitting by a lit fire holding tightly to a young girl, and an elderly woman was seated at one of the many tables with a cup of water in her hand which was clearly trembling. Seated on the stairs were a teenage boy and another grown man who were chatting quietly to themselves. At the far back of the tavern a young woman around Arthur's age was wrapping a blanket around a little boy and the toddler in his arms. She seemed kind and gentle and was good at calming the children's nerves, comforting them to the best of her ability. Around her neck was a beautiful silver chain and when she turned to face the king he could see the beautiful sapphire gem that hung by it. Merlin immediately sensed its magic when he saw the necklace.

"That's the necklace of Corona… I can feel its power." Merlin confirmed.

Arthur walked through the room and toward the woman who bowed her head in respect when they came face to face. "My lord." Her voice was no more than a whisper and her lips quivered in fear – fear of the recent events.

"Do you know what power that necklace possesses?" Asked Arthur getting straight to the point.

"W-what? You mean this old thing," she placed her hand over the jewel, "I bought it off a traveling merchant a few days before the illness began – fear I don't know much of its properties. Why? Is it of importance?"

"Were you thinking of a time of sickness – or someone you care dear about being unwell when you put that on?" Arthur continued his questions.

"My – um – sister was very ill. Not with this sickness, but of another which could not be cured. I bought the necklace for her. She told be it would be better I wore it so people would actually be able to see it – for she was bed-ridden. I was indeed only thinking of her dying from her illness within those few days. She died right before this plague began. Please, sire, if I may ask, what is going on?" She was trembling.

"We believe that necklace has magical properties and has caused this sickness. We have come to retrieve it. Once taken – the remaining people whom are ill should recover. May we have it please?" Arthur knew if she said 'no' he would have to take it by force anyway, but he was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"So th-this is my f-fault?!" A few silent tears left her eyes, "I am so-so sorry! H-here, take it!" The woman all but tore it from her neck and heavily placed it in the king's hands.

"Thank you. This is not your fault, be sure of that. What is your name?" Arthur's voice was kind and gave the girl a bit of hope in the matter.

"My n-name is Crysta…"

"Thank you Crysta." Merlin suddenly spoke and walked up so he was standing beside Arthur. The king quickly handed the warlock the Corona necklace and Merlin closed his hand around it tightly in a fist. When is fingers opened up again all there was to be seen was silver and blue dust that blew away with a sudden rush of wind. "The necklace will no longer cause harm – I have sent it somewhere where it shall be watched over with great care."

_Somewhere very far away – another world you could say – the necklace suddenly appeared in the hand of the lady of the lake. _

* * *

Those who were in the infirmary quickly woke and began to recover immediately. Gwain and Leon joined Percival and Elyan in digging the graves. The remaining villagers of Corinth decided it would be best to relocate, not wanting to spend the rest of their days in a town that was now full of tomb stones and makeshift wooden crosses. So by the end of the week Crysta and the rest of the survivors made their way toward Avarian – it being the closest village. Arthur, the knights, Merlin, and Giaus stayed behind a while longer to make sure all bodies were taken care of and buried respectfully.

Before they passed the boundaries of the now deserted village Merlin stopped them and turned his horse to face Corinth one last time. With a whisper of a spell and the guided motion of his hand, vines, flowers, and trees started to grow around and through the houses and shops, surrounding all the graves. It was suddenly like new part of the forest but seemed to have more life than the rest, almost like the very death that caused the towns destruction fertilized the growth of new life in its place. Then with one finally flash of Merlin's eyes a thousand colorful butterflies erupted from the trees and it created a rainbow of sorts.

"Some magic can cause destruction…" Arthur suddenly said while still in awe at the new life, "but magic can also create life and beauty… Merlin, my friend, you just created something magnificent…"

With one finally look they all tore their gaze away from the breathtaking sight, and began to ride away.

Butterflies had just made everything alright again… Who would have thought?


	4. Dreams Do Come True

**I'm getting these chapters done a lot faster than usual because I'm really sick (with mono – lucky me!) so I've got nothing better to do than write. It's a good thing I love writing! **

**I hope you like the story so far – please review! Bye, for now! **

* * *

After leaving Corinth the group set off toward their beloved home, Camelot. The beginning of their journey back was simple enough and a lot of ground was covered before the shadows of night began to cast their way across the land. The creatures of the day found themselves sinking into their home's and shelters, some of them burrowing deep beneath the earth. All the while nocturnal animals scurried out into the moonlight. Arthur decided to make camp once the sun was finally hidden behind the White Mountains. Everyone thought it was going to be alright, that for once everything had turned out okay. How terribly wrong they were…

It was unexpected, terrifying, and completely horrible. Arthur and his companions were simply enjoying themselves by a small fire, talking nonsense and making their usual banter. Merlin had been feeling off all day, a feeling of dread sitting in the pit of his stomach – he blamed himself for not listening to his senses.

Without warning bandits were surrounding them – it was always bandits! Elyan and Leon shielded Giaus and the threesome was quick to get out of there, the knights objective being to protect the aging physician. Percival was throwing their attackers around like toys before they suddenly became too much and he had to take after Elyan and Leon. Merlin was blowing the enemy away, sending them flying into the air and letting them crash into tree's or fall heavily on the ground. Arthur and Gwain were working together watching the warlocks back.

"We need to get out of here, Merlin!" Arthur shouted, "There is too many of them – we need to lead them away from the others!"

Merlin nodded in agreement before creating a path for them. He wasn't doing any complicated magic, but the warlock was tired and the action was draining his energy faster than usual. "When we get back to Camelot, I am definitely not going to let Gwen tell me off!" Merlin muttered under his breath while leading the king and knight through the trees.

"What was that?" Arthur didn't understand what he said.

"Nothing – just don't ever talk to Gwen before a long journey – she'll jinx it!"

They were running in a direction away from Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Giaus. The bandits were chasing them relentlessly, only slowing down when Merlin threw an obstacle into their path. The three jumped over rocks and fallen branches, dodging trees and large boulders; all the while looking back to see whether or not their attackers were gaining on them. It was going surprisingly well, and for a short moment Arthur thought they were going to get out unscathed and the bandits would loose their trail. However, the worst of things happened – an agonizing cry ripped through the chilled night air. Gwain and Arthur stopped in their tracks to see Merlin falling to the ground, an arrow in his chest, and blood already staining his blue tunic.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran to his fallen friend and fell to his knees lifting the warlock up into his arms holding him against his chest, "hold on!" Arthur lifted him up and saw Gwain signaling for them to join him behind a large mound that would keep them hidden for a short while.

* * *

**Merlin...**

Merlin was gasping for air, but every time his chest rouse to catch his breath it burned with pain. He felt a thick, sticky liquid spreading across his skin. He felt it oozing from his leg as well; the cause must have been from the fall. That is what he guessed anyway.

Suddenly a familiar blonde king was over him and Merlin felt himself being lifted, the contact felt so warm and comforting the warlock just wanted to close his eyes and lay like that forever. "Hold on!" Merlin heard a familiar voice order. He figured it must be Arthur, the king was asking him to hold on, to not give into the darkness that began to take over everything… So he tried, Merlin tried so very hard to hold on to the last string of life he had left.

He felt himself being lifted off the grown and brought somewhere before being set down again. Everything was a blur, a big haze, and the dark dots dancing around in his line of vision were starting to grow.

"Merlin! Merlin!" The warlock recognized the voice that was calling out his name, it sounded like Gwain. The knight who had become one of his greatest friends, who had accepted him just as quickly as Lancelot had, the one to _constantly _put a smile on his face. However, the warlock couldn't tell his friend any of those things, nor thank him. He felt so utterly exhausted. Then to his inconvenience, Merlin felt himself being shaken and heard his name continuously being yelled out like that – He just wanted Gwain to stop, to let him sleep.

"Hold on!" That was Arthur again, demanding he hold on to something. What was it? Merlin concluded it must be life his king so eagerly wanted the warlock to hold on to.

"H-he's g-gone…" Merlin heard Gwain whispered sadly; the ex-servant only recognized his friends by their voices now, his sight was gone. The warlock still heard what the knight said, but he didn't understand the statement. He was still alive – barely – but still alive all the same. Why did they think him dead when there was still breathe in his body?

"They are… we… now…" Merlin was only hearing bits and pieces of their conversation at this point, "we… leave him… come…"

The warlock was panicking now. He couldn't speak or see, but from what he was hearing he knew his friends were leaving him. His friends were leaving him for dead, all alone to draw his last breathes. His dream, no his nightmare, was warning him of this moment all along – it was all completely and horribly right – and he hated them for it. '_N-no… no, don't leave me!' _Merlin thought helplessly as his hearing soon disappeared as well.

* * *

**Arthur and Gwain...**

Arthur set Merlin down as carefully as possible, resting his head down onto the hard ground.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Gwain shook the warlock trying to keep him awake. There was so much blood, just like last time they were in a situation like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were heading home happily, without any burdens of a failed mission or sadden thoughts due to a lost comrade. The group was intended to be back to Camelot the next day where they would see everyone's smiling faces and be relieved that they had made it home unharmed. Now, everything seemed lost… Merlin was dying.

"Hold on! For god's sake Merlin, just hold on! Please!" Arthur begged, it wasn't a kingly thing to do, but he did it nonetheless. He was also tearing apart the bottom of his red tunic to try and use the piece of cloth to stop the blood flow.

Before Arthur could even bring the ripped piece of clothing to either of Merlin's wounds, Gwain stopped him. The knight had his fingers to the warlock's neck checking for a pulse – there was none. "H-he's g-gone…" Gwain whispered so the words were barely audible. He let his head fall in disbelief, because Merlin couldn't die, it wasn't right.

Arthur fought back tears and gave his dear friends hand a squeeze before reluctantly standing. "They're coming… We need to leave now," the king was trying with all his might not to let the sound of his sadness seep into his words as he continued, "We can't bring him, we'll have to leave him here… Come, we must leave before the bandits find us." He couldn't hold it anymore and a single hot tear slid down Arthur's cheek.

"I'm sorry, my friend…" Gwain shut Merlin's glassy eyes and stood shakily, "Let's go…" the knight ushered his king toward a path through the trees.

* * *

Guinevere was carrying water to the kitchens when suddenly Arthur and his knights road into the citadel. She looked at them happily not seeing any of them injured, and she was overwhelmed with joy that they were finally home safe and sound. However, her smile faded when the last horse road in carrying a teary eyed physician. Gwen dropped the bucket and the water spread across the cobble stone ground but she didn't care, she ran right through it.

"Where is he?! Where is Merlin?" Gwen asked wearily frightened for the answer. She was hoping Arthur or one of the knights would laugh and joke about how worried she was and tell her that Merlin was simply falling behind or had to take care of some business in the lower town. To her disappointment and utter shock, that's not what came.

"He…" Arthur took in a sudden breath trying so very hard not to break down, "He is no l-longer with us…" The king scolded himself – it wasn't proper of him to stutter. He could picture Merlin jumping off his horse and making some wayward joke about how Arthur shouldn't the one to call _him _a girl when the king couldn't even keep _his_ emotions in check.

"W-what… He's lost – Or did he have to stay behind f-for some reason? What do you mean?!" Gwen's sight was already cloudy as tears formed in her eyes.

Arthur dismounted his horse and turned so he was facing her. He was about to tell Gwen that her best friend had died and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "He… was shot. An arrow in his chest… I couldn't save him…"

"No – No, you're lying! I-I told him he was going to come home… I said I was too g-give he a hug on h-his return j-just to prove his worries wrong… He was scared to go and I assured h-him nothing bad would h-happen!" She began to fall to her knees and Arthur steadied her. Gwen suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore and her tears began to stain her cheeks. Elyan quickly went to his sister's side and took her in an embrace, her whole body shaking as she cried. "I-I lov-loved him…" Guinevere managed to say in between sobs.

"I know… Shh… I know." Elyan gently rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her.

Arthur beckoned the stable boy over to them to tell him to take care of the horses. Then with reluctance, the king turned to face Giaus for the first time since the incident, "I – I am so sorry."

The old man attempted a smile, "I know you tried, sire... That clumsy boy may have been like a son to me – but I know more than anything, that you two had the bond of brothers," Giaus looked down to the ground composing himself before continuing, "Now, if you will excuse me my lord, I should begin writing a letter to inform Hunith of the recent events…" Everyone felt like they had been punched in the gut by those words. Giaus was about to write a letter to a woman saying her only family had just perished. The knights seemed to break a little more thinking of how she would react, and Gwen simply cried even harder.

Arthur didn't want to admit it, but the court physician was right. Arthur's best friend and brother had just died, and suddenly, the world didn't seem so right anymore.

* * *

**Ahhhh the whump! ;)**


	5. Life Must Go On

**Please review! I really like hearing what you have to say! Enjoy this chapter (I'm already started on the next one – I've got no life) ;)**

* * *

It had been one week and four days since Merlin died. Arthur was sitting in his chambers staring out one of his large windows, gazing down at the people going about their business down in the courtyard. The king had been fairly secluded from everyone since the incident, only talking during council meetings when necessary and socializing with the knights during training only when required. Gwen had been with Hunith for a while now, but he couldn't bring himself to confront either of them. The country woman had received the letter bringing her the devastating news of her son's death and traveled to Camelot immediately. Hunith had decided to stay with Giaus for a while before returning to Ealdor with Merlin's things.

Life didn't seem the same without the quirky court sorcerer around. Arthur never really thought about what his life would have been like if he had never met Merlin, but his life without him _now _was terrible. Things just seemed black and white, no color in between or misadventures on the sidelines. It was always the warlock's job to get into trouble, to make things more exciting. Arthur had not, or would not, admit to anyone how much he missed his friend's presence… However, everyone already knew.

The king was pulled roughly from his thoughts as there was a knock at the door, "Enter," Arthur summoned.

Hunith walked in silently and wasn't seen by Arthur until he finally turned around. This was the first time he had seen her since she arrived at the gates. She seemed to have aged in the past few days and looked older and more exhausted than he had ever seen her before. Hunith had dark circles under her eyes and the rims were swollen and red from crying. Arthur couldn't bear to think about how much she had been crying.

"Hello, your highness. I do not mean to intrude…" Her voice was shaky yet still soft and motherly as it had always been.

"No – No, you are not intruding at all. What can I do for you, Hunith?" Arthur walked away from the window went to his desk where he picked up a pile of parchment as if to seem busy.

"I just wanted to see how you were, sire. M-Merlin… Merlin talked very highly of you. You two boys were very close…"

"It was nothing at all like the bond between mother and son… I'm sorry for your loss." Arthur had lost much of the emotion in his voice over the days since Merlin's death. The king found it easier to hide his feelings if he just blocked them out completely.

"It wasn't just my loss! So stop acting like you don't care! You are so full of pride you won't even let yourself mourn your friends death!" Hunith suddenly looked to her hands and starting rubbing them together nervously, "Forgive me, sire. I did not mean to lose my temper…"

"No, you are right. I've been hiding my emotions, not letting it show that I miss him. But I am a king – I can not be showing such weakness."

"Caring for others, and showing compassion, is far from being weak. Besides, even when you are alone, you shed no tears… It is alright to be saddened by the loss of a friend – especially one that was so close. I came here hoping that I could reassure you, tell you it was alright, that I wouldn't judge if you showed how you truly feel. I know my son meant much to you… You were two sides of the same coin…"

Arthur dropped the papers and walked over to the teary eyed woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her, but really, it was to comfort himself. "I still can't believe he's gone… It's not right – he always came out unscathed, with that goofy, annoying grin on his face. I do – I miss him more than I can say."

Hunith smiled kindly before stepping closer and wrapping her fragile arms around the young man. Although he may be king, she felt it was alright for her to hug him, to give him comfort. "I miss him too… I wake every morning to the rising sun and wish I could see his face one more time. To listen to his laugh and hear his voice again." She let more tears fall and her body wracked with silent sobs.

Arthur was surprised when she hugged him but returned it anyway. He had grown close to Hunith, especially after the magic ban was lifted. She became like a second mother to him – even though he never even knew his real one to begin with – and he promised himself that very moment he would take care of her, for Merlin, for his brother. He heard her try and hold back the tears that she had been shedding for days and the king held her even tighter. For the first time since the actual incident, Arthur let his own tears glide down his cheeks. "I am so sorry… I should have protected him…" Arthur choked out.

"It was not your fault or sir Gwain's – I've already told him this. If anyone is to blame, it is those bandits." Hunith assured him. They stood like that for some time until finally breaking apart when the king declared he had a meeting to attend. Hunith gave him one last smile before leaving his chambers.

Arthur let out a sigh and turned back to the window and soon watched as Merlin's mother was crossing the courtyard heading to Giaus' chambers. He saw how Guinevere met her halfway and how they linked arms as if supporting each other the rest of the distance. The king suddenly felt better than he had in days, because he had finally let out the tears he had been holding inside for so long.

_'Arthur, I'm coming'_

Arthur spun around – he could have sworn he just heard Merlin's voice… He only hoped he wasn't becoming delusional.

* * *

Gwain wasn't doing any better than Arthur. He had arrived home to see a smiling Lilliana holding a sleeping Beth, but even looking at them – the people he now loved more than anything – couldn't seem to lift his spirits.

Lilliana realized something was wrong with him the moment he looked at her. She studied his face and saw he was tired and had a sadness surrounding him that she had never seen before. It made her worry. The day Hunith visited Arthur was the same day Lilliana decided to talk with Gwain. He had been quiet and constantly had a look of guilt in his eyes ever since Merlin's mother came to Camelot, and she was determined to make him feel better.

"Gwain, we must talk about this. You've been so lost lately…" She sat down next to her lover on their bed. He was staring at Beth whom was fast asleep in her crib.

"I promised I would protect him, Lily… He was my best friend and I let him die." Gwain hadn't cried, nor did he plan on doing so in the future, but he still felt grief and pain at the loss of Merlin. He still thought it was his fault.

"It wasn't your doing. It is those monsters who stalk the woods that have Merlin's blood on their hands! They are scoundrels, villains, thieves – and they are the ones who caused his death – never you!" She got up and moved so she was in front of him, and then she kneeled to get a better look at his face and she took his hands in hers.

"I could have – I don't know – I could have taken that arrow instead! I could have stopped the bleeding somehow before it was too late!" Gwain squeezed her soft hands like they were the only thing keeping him from drifting away in the wind and never coming back. She grounded him.

"Don't say that! Merlin was one of the sweetest, most caring men I have ever met, and I'm sure he would never have wanted you to take that arrow for him. Think of all you would have left behind! Beth and I would be without you – and I couldn't live with that – you being gone. And there was no way you could have stopped the bleeding, I heard what happened from Arthur, and I know there was nothing you could have done!" Lilliana was on the brink of tears, she couldn't believe he had just suggested dying in Merlin's place, leaving her and Beth all alone. She knew how close the warlock and the knight were, but it made her sad at the thought of losing Gwain instead – she loved him.

He looked up to her and stole one of his hands from her grasp and caressed her cheek with it. Lilliana leaned into his touch and put on a little smile. "I know, and I'm sorry. I love you – and I should have thought about how you felt."

"No, I should be sorry. He was your best friend and I know you would do anything for him. The thought of you being dead – it just – it hurts… I wouldn't know what to do. I have grown to love you so much, and I want you to be here right beside me to watch Beth grow, to be her father, and my knight in shining armor. Remember when we first met, the Rising Sun tavern, a hot summer's night. You gave me a flower and called me a princess and I already knew you had used that trick on others girls – but I fell for it anyway." She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"I remember well. That was a fine night, indeed. I swear I have never been able to get a woman so drunk in my life!" Some of the sorrow suddenly disappeared from his eyes and he continued, "I know this is not the best time and place, but I love you so much, and I realized, while away, that I wanted to be with you and Beth for the rest of my life… So will you, Lilliana Burrow, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He was dead serious, staring deep into her eyes, and rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek. He wanted her, and he knew it more than anything else.

"Really?! Y-yes! Yes!" She nearly shouted, before clasping a hand over her mouth and looking behind her to make sure Beth hadn't awaken. Then she turned back to her Fiancé and whispered, "Yes, a thousand times yes," She kissed him again, but this time it was more passionate, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lily," Gwain smiled for the first time in days before kissing her back.

* * *

Gwen had found herself doing any extra chore's around the castle she could find. It helped her get her mind off things, and if she thought of Merlin any longer Guinevere feared she may run out of tears. Besides, she realized she had to be strong for Giaus and Hunith.

When Merlin's mother first arrived at the gates, Gwen had been shopping for some fabric in the lower town and saw the woman groggily walk by. When arriving back at Giaus' chambers with some herbs Gwen had also purchased while browsing the shops, she saw Hunith seated inside at the table completely lost in thought. Giaus wasn't there at the time so she must have been waiting. The motherly woman glanced up as Gwen walked in and tried her best to give a smile.

"Gwen, my dear," Hunith stood and took Gwen into an embrace, "It as been a long while…"

"I-it has, indeed…" Guinevere tried to smile but failed miserably, and yet another tear slipped from her eye unintentionally. Embarrassed she turned and wiped it away with her sleeve.

"So it's true then? M-my precious boy… M-Merlin – he – he's gone?" Hunith was breaking at just the mention of his name. All Gwen could do was nod and catch her best friend's mother as she fell to the ground crying out for her child, "My boy – My son! H-he's g-g-gone..." Hunith's whole body wracked with sobs as she cried into Gwen's shoulder.

After that moment, Guinevere made her visits to Giaus' home more and more frequent. She was constantly talking with Hunith and sharing memories she had of Merlin. Every once and a while she would walk into the physicians chambers and see the just how much the once smiling woman had aged, and it was heartbreaking.

One week and four days after Merlin's death, Gwen watched as Hunith headed to Arthur's chambers and sunk into a chair awaiting the outcome. The king hadn't spoken much, besides when it was necessary, for a while now, and everyone was beginning to worry. It hurt to see everyone so depressed, but Arthur and Gwain were the worse due to the fact that they both took responsibility and it was dragging them down somewhere dark and painful. Even though she knew it was impossible, she just wished Merlin would come home with one of his bright grins on his face.

It was around twenty minutes before Gwen suddenly saw Hunith walking out of the castle and across the courtyard, her eyes rimmed red from freshly shed tears. The maid ran out to meet her in the and they linked arms, leaning on each other for support.

"How was he? What happened?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"King Arthur feared it was his fault… He blamed himself. It seems he has also taking a liking to hiding his true feelings – but don't worry – I believe we'll be seeing a lot more of him from now on." Hunith managed her fist smile since arriving at Camelot.

* * *

Miles away from the king, his knights, and the cold cobblestone streets, a powerful warlock's eyes suddenly fluttered open to see druids staring down at him. _'Well this is unusual…' _thought Merlin.

* * *

**Oooooh so thrilled to write more! Check up on it tomorrow – I will definitely have it updated soon! :p **


	6. Lies and Hurt Feelings

**Alrighty – so let me say sorry before you throw any goblets at me! I know it as been way longer than my usual time to update this, but sudden events have given me no time to write like I want. Anyways, I have finally finished the latest chapter and I hope it is lovable! ;) I'm hoping for a little extra free time in the next few days so I should be able to get the next chapters done as fast as I usually complete them. Bye, until next time! **

* * *

Merlin felt as if his head were being pounded on from the inside. If he could describe the throbbing pain he might have said it was like someone was in his brain and was trying to break through his skull with a mallet. Why did his head hurt so badly - he had no idea - why were there two druids looking down him with concerned expressions - Merlin was trying to figure it out himself.

"Where... Where am I?" The court sorcerer asked, as he squinted his eyes against the sunlight. A druid, Merlin didn't know, came over to his side and helped him sit up.

"You are in a Druid village, toward the West. You were gravely injured, Emrys. If Nyra had not found you, you would have been long gone, passed the gates of Avalon." The elder reached over to a table and picked up a wooden bowl filled with crystal clear water and he quickly passed it to Merlin who gobbled down the water greedily.

"Who's Nyra? Who are you?" Merlin wiped the access water from his lips with his sleeve.

A girl, who looked to be around the same age as Merlin, stepped up beside the older Druid and smiled kindly, her hair was ebony black and waved its way down to her shoulders. "My name is Nyra. It is a pleasure to meet you, lord Emrys." She bowed her head.

The man who had passed him the liquid to drink also bowed his head, "And I am Keelan," he informed.

"There is no need for the formality." Merlin smiled, slightly embarrassed as he always was when the Druids treated him like a king.

"Oh - but there is! You saved us, brought magic back to the land, and helped us become accepted. It is truly an honor!"

Merlin blushed a little at the praise while beginning to sit up straighter on the bed he was laying on, Nyra helped lift him up and fix the position of the feather pillow behind him. "Nyra can help escort you back to Camelot once you are fully healed," explained Keelan.

Merlin was suddenly flooded with memories. He remembered the pain and the feeling of betrayal as he was left to die alone by his two greatest friends. They turned their back on him, they left him, and how, after that, could he possibly go back. It felt terrible, knowing that Arthur and Gwain were so worried about their own life that they abandon him. Merlin wasn't sure why he felt like this – there had to be a good reason for it – but he still felt angry. "They aren't missing me. Arthur and Gwain left me for dead - I highly doubt they want me back." His two hosts caught the venom in his voice and it hurt them to see the great warlock in so much pain.

"You can't mean that!" Nyra shot back, "I've heard the tales, and I've seen what you and the great King Arthur have accomplished! You are two sides of the same coin, you make each other whole, and you are what makes his destinies complete… and he yours."

Merlin knew the druid girl before him was correct. Even so, the warlock could not shake the feeling of mistrust or betrayal. He heard them walk away, and turn their back on him – how could they just leave him to die alone like that? Merlin was more confused rather than anything else. He knew of what Arthur and the knights would do if any of them were in trouble. They always had each others backs, watching out for one-another, and never walking away when someone needed help.

So why, Merlin wondered, with his head still throbbing with pain, did they turn and leave.

His heart was still beating, he could still feel the unwanted ache due to the arrow in his chest, and yet they didn't help him, or stay by his side until the end. Merlin was sure there was good reason to it – there had to be.

"Alright… When can we go back to Camelot?" The mighty warlock asked, the venom now gone from his voice.

"You are weak and you must allow yourself more time to heal. I suppose it best we wait until tomorrow's dawn to tell. You are free to stay in our village until you depart, Lord Emrys." Keelan informed Merlin. The court sorcerer was still paler than usual and he trembled slightly, so it was obvious that he was in no state to travel at the time being.

"I will show you around – if you would like," Nyra suddenly suggested, "I will make he doesn't strain himself nor let him cause any further injury," she reassured Keelan, an innocent smile on her face.

"I suppose you may – but do not get into any trouble, Nyra." Keelan spoke commandingly and strong as if he were the girl's father.

Nyra smiled a genuine smile and turned her attention back toward Merlin, "What do you say? Want to see the place?" she asked happily.

"Sure… if you'll help me that is." Merlin blushed slightly when she had to help him stand and then lean on her for support. He was always the helper, it never seemed normal to have someone helping him.

They walked out of the small house and into the bright outdoors where they were met by the scent of flowers from the fields and the sweat grass surrounding every home. Children were playing in the dirt roads and paths, some of the boys tossing around a ball while the little girls talked. Merlin's favorite sight was to see some of the adults using their magic to play with their kids, making butterflies appear or creating animals out of fire that wouldn't burn. It was peaceful and alluring, it was the quiet life Merlin had grown up in whilst living in Ealdor, except magic was no longer banned, and it was being used to create something beautiful – smiles.

"It is so welcome and kind, nothing like the rowdy streets within Camelot." Merlin chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you think so. We built this village soon after you and Arthur took away the ban on magic. Us Druids no longer had to live in fear, we didn't have any reason to run anymore, so we decided to make a more permanent place for ourselves rather than a camp in the woods. It's all we dreamed it would be." Nyra beamed with happiness.

"It's all I dreamed it would be as well…" Merlin whispered to himself, knowing this was the kind of thing he fought to see someday.

* * *

_Merlin was walking through the corridors of the castle, the torches flickering and casting shadows along the empty halls. He strode past various locked doors and curtain covered windows, with each step his hopes of finding his way out were dwindling. There were screams coming from every room, and he was trying so hard to run away – to escape the cries of pain echoing throughout the stonework of the castle. Darkness flooded each passageway he turned from and new torches lit in front of him, as if leading the way. However, escape seemed impossible. He was trapped inside the twisting halls, each and every person whom he seemed to have failed in life, calling out his name through pained sobs._

_"Merlin!" A familiar voice shouted, standing out from all the others. _

_The warlock turned to face the swarming darkness and out of its midst came Arthur, his face twisted in anger. "Arthur! We need to get out of here! The screams – can't you hear them?!" Merlin couldn't stand it, all the voices yelling out for help, all them belonging to people who died because of him. _

_"Why would I go anywhere with you, you worthless fool?" Arthur snarled._

_Merlin stood agape in shock, "W-what?" He didn't understand what was happening._

_"You, Merlin, are monster. I have no intent on going anywhere with such a pathetic excuse for a human. If it were up to me I would have fed you to the dogs months ago, but I had to keep up with the act, I had to pretend to be friends with you, because we needed your power." _

_"I-I don't understand… What's going on, we are friends… We are friends…" Merlin felt his eyes get misty as he held back tears._

_"It's all been a lie, Merlin! I hate you, we all hate you!" Arthur gestured toward the knights of the roundtable, who were then stepping out of the darkness to stand beside their king. "We only kept you by our side as a weapon. We simply used you, to fight against our enemies, to protect Camelot. We could never truly be friends with someone like you, Merlin… That's why we left you to die – we wouldn't have been able to save you anyway – so there was no point in wasting precious time and supplies on the likes of your worthless hide. My only regret is that we didn't kill you ourselves."_

_"That's a lie! You are not real!" Merlin shouted out in anguish, the words spoken by his king burning him like fire. _

_"Oh we are very real, Merlin." Gwain said his name with such hate it made the warlock flinch. "You just can't accept that this is how we really feel, because you are nothing without us… Without Camelot, without Arthur, you have no reason to live, nothing to protect!" _

_"We hate you, Merlin. You and your pathetic magic! Perhaps we should have killed you long ago, we're doing just fine without you now. In fact, we are doing even better than we were with you around!" Leon stated with strength in his voice, enforcing Merlin to believe his words._

_"No…" Merlin was trembling and slowly falling to his knees. _

_"Yes - get it through your thick skull – we aren't your friends! We don't care for you and we never will!" Arthur said furiously._

* * *

Merlin woke, his forehead beaded with cold sweat and tear staining his cheeks. Nyra was beside his bed looking worried

"You were having a nightmare… You were crying out in your sleep… Are you alright?" She asked kindly.

"I-I'm fine… Just go back to sleep." Merlin assured her, and watched as she got up and returned to her own bed in the other room.

The nightmares continued for another three weeks, and each night he would wake up more angry and hurt. Nyra began getting into the habit of waking up to shake the warlock from his restless sleep. Each and every time she would place one of her hands on his and say, "Its okay – it was just a dark dream – you're safe now."

Even with her words, he couldn't help but feel it were more than just simple nightmares. Perhaps they were telling him something like his other dream had been. Merlin still hadn't returned to Camelot, in fear that he would walk through the gates and be killed or banished. Each and every morning Keelan would say he was well enough to return home if he wished but did not mind Emrys staying for as long as he wanted. Merlin continued staying in Keelan and Nyra's home (Keelan actually being the girls uncle and only guardian), hoping that he could stay in that happy village forever.

Three weeks and four days later, Merlin had enough of sitting around and being afraid. He was sad, angry, and could only say the reason for his friends leaving him for dead, was that his dreams were right. So with Nyra's help, the warlock set off toward Camelot – but this time he wouldn't be preventing its downfall, he would be causing it.

_'Arthur, I'm coming'_ thought Merlin hoping the king could hear it.

* * *

Somewhere far away Morgana was sitting by a pool of water, watching Merlin's angry expression as he headed home, and she smiled and evil grin. She had heard rumors of the warlock dying and took it to her advantage. However, before she could do anything extreme, one of her druid followers claimed Merlin had been saved and brought to one of the new villages within the western part of Camelots borders. She took this information and decided to create something more from it and found him, poisoning his mind with nightmares and thoughts of betrayal of which she had felt so many times. Morgana was going to make him turn against Camelot, to have him destroy the very place he lived to protect. She would be able to watch as her dear brother fell, full of fear and pain as his best friend slaughtered everyone he held dear.

"Agravain... Our plan is working - Merlin has his eyes set for the destruction of our precious Camelot. He thinks his friends hate him." She laughed menacingly, "Let's go help him!"

* * *

**Oooooooh dark Merlin! What's going to happen!? Ahhhhh I can't wait to right more! **


	7. Strangers Saying Strange Things

**Heyya! Just to let everyone know, there will be no Merlin/Gwen slash. So many people were messaging me about it – Haha – I don't think I ever really intended to ship them in the first place, but then someone brought it up and it got really confusing. It has just added more angst to the story – but basically it is just a brother/sister relationship (except the knights don't see it that way because they are who they are :p) **

**Anyways, here is chapter seven! Please review – I love hearing your thoughts on the fic. **

**Thanks so much for your support so far. I have doubts about my writing skills sometimes so it feels wonderful to know you like my fanfiction! It means the world – Truly! **

**Have a wonderful day (or night) **

**Next chapter shall be up soon! *Spins out of room in a rolling-chair waving goodbye dramatically***

* * *

Camelot was covered in a thin layer of rain due to the shower which had just come to pass. Clouds blocked out the sun and restricted light from shining down onto the wet cobblestone streets. Arthur was sparring with Percival in the training field, the knight's armor splotched in black and brown mud. They weren't making their usual banter or laughing at one of Gwain's tavern stories, they were simply quiet and straight-faced. Everyone had gained a bit of emptiness after Merlin's death, like a large part of their life was missing. No one had truly realized how much the warlock had meant to them. He was no longer with them on that training field, laughing his quirky laugh or using his magic to throw things at the knight's. The only sound emanating off the field was that of swords clanging together and the thick sound of feet stomping through mud.

Percival's sword got knocked from his hand and Arthur had his held up to the large mans chest. "Well done, Percival." Praised Arthur sincerely, pulling his weapon away and piercing it into the wet ground. "Training's over – I want the knights of the roundtable to meet me in the throne room. You're all dismissed." The king walked off without another word said and headed straight for the throne room. Bandits had been seen on the outskirts of Camelot and he was planning on heading out on a patrol to see for himself.

Soon enough the roundtable knights, Leon, Percival, and Elyan were standing before Arthur in the throne room. Gwain was the last to enter as usual, stumbling through the doors making up an excuse that everyone ignored. Things almost seemed normal for a moment, except that a bumbling ex-servant didn't come running through the doors next, complaining that he had something to take care of for Giaus and that's why he was running late.

"I'm sure all of you have heard the rumors?" Arthur asked expectantly.

"Yes, sire. The people heading to and from Camelot are being robbed and attacked by a small group of bandits on the borders of the forest." Leon said in response, the usual proper stance and speech coming from him.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment, "Yes – well – I've decided you four are to accompany me in a patrol to the area. If the bandits are found they are to be dealt with, if not, we shall continue our search when or if anymore trouble is caused. Elyan, ask the stablemen to prepare the horses, I want you all to be ready to depart in half an hour."

"Yes, sire." Elyan bowed his head and walked from the room, soon followed by the other knights, all except for Gwain.

"What is it, Sir Gwian?" Arthur turned his head from the windows to stare at the lingering, shaggy haired knight.

"Do you think it's them?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell – All the bandits are the same…" Arthur shook his head.

"No. No they aren't all the same, because one specific group of bandits in particular killed my best friend. That makes them _very _different from the others!" Gwain shot back, anger flaring in his eyes. It had officially been three weeks and six days since Merlin's death and he was still set on finding the group of scoundrels who killed him.

"I still wouldn't know. I want them dead – taken care of – as much as you do. However, there is no way I could possibly know, there are various bandit groups hiding out in the forests, it could be any of them." Arthur started leaving, "don't be late, Gwain, half an hour – remember?" The king left the knight standing alone in the large throne room and he headed to his chambers to prepare.

Stepping into his large room, Arthur saw George poking at the fire within the hearth. "George, I need you to gather my things, I am to be leaving on a small patrol for the afternoon."

"Yes, sire." The servant picked up the kings satchel and began placing various needed objects inside. Arthur thought how strange it was that even though it had been nearly a year since Merlin became court sorcerer, it still felt odd having George as a manservant. It felt even stranger now, as every little thing brought back memories of the raven haired warlock. He missed him – there was no denying it.

Once George was finished packing he helped Arthur into his different set of armor and out of the stuff he wore during training. Whilst buckling on the kings red cape the boring servant made one of his usual jokes about brass trying to lighten the darkening mood. Arthur actually managed to laugh a small laugh only because the joke was so utterly pathetic, it made it funny. However, the servant didn't know this and it made if proud that he managed to say something to make the king happy for once.

After twenty minutes Arthur was fully clothed in a clean and freshly polished set of armor and he was striding down the corridors towards the courtyard, his red cape flowing out behind him. The horses were just being led out and Leon and Percival were already prepared to leave. Elyan was seen in the distance kissing Althea goodbye, and Gwain was tossing Beth into the air making the little girl squeal in delight. Soon enough the small families had said their goodbyes, nothing dramatic, for it was only a simple patrol, and they were mounting the horses. Gwen came out of the castle with Hunith and their elbows were locked together, which was now a common sight. The two woman did all they could together, still recovering from their loss, but making the best of things. Hunith was beginning to show a little brightness in her eyes again, and her face was no longer strained or tired-looking. They walked up to Arthur's horse and gave him a smile.

"You come back safe. Good luck, sire." Hunith quickly gripped the young king's gloved hand and gave it a friendly squeezed before letting go.

"Thank you. I'll be back tonight, I wish to come by and eat dinner with you and Giaus, perhaps even Guinevere can join us?"

"I would love to, your highness." Gwen smiled slightly, happy she was invited. She knew how much Arthur and Hunith's relationship had grown, and it made her happy to see the two.

"I will see you tonight then. You best be on your way, sire." Hunith bowed and Arthur nodded before him and his knight's road out of the citadel and through the town.

Gwen turned to the warlock's mother and grinned again, "You have defiantly done something to make him feel better."

Hunith laughed a quiet, soft laugh before responding, "I simply made him realize he wasn't alone. I've become quite fond of the boy. He and Merlin were very close, best friends, brothers even. With my boy gone, who better to now worry for?"

"Well whatever you did – you did well. He's not bursting with joy… none of us are… but I've noticed a few smiles lately and that's what matters."

"Indeed." Hunith agreed.

* * *

Merlin and Nyra had been traveling for nearly two days before they finally reached the borders of Camelot. Through the trees you could just make out the castle walls and the bustling lower town. Merlin scowled, knowing the people he thought were his friends were most likely having the time of their lives now that he was gone. That they were somewhere in the that cluster of buildings and brick walls, and they weren't missing him at all.

"We're finally here! I can't wait to see everything. I've traveled by, but I've never actually been inside Camelot, never seen the shops, or the people, or the castle up close! I can't wait!" Nyra beamed with happiness, clearly excited about the whole ordeal and paying no head to Merlin's fowl mood. She noticed he was acting a bit odd but nothing too extraordinary so she simply ignored it, thinking he was just nervous about his return. The true thing that bothered her out of everything else was that after her countless reassurances that King Arthur and Sir Gwain would have only left him for good reason, she still caught the slight flinch he made at the mention of their names.

"It's not _that _thrilling!" Merlin replied to her banter with a rude tone. She caught it, the way he was holding himself, the hate filled look in his eyes, and her smile fell.

"What's wrong, Merlin? It's your home!" She tried to understand.

"Home is where your family is, where your friends are. Those people they – that place isn't my home – I have no friends there – they hate me!" Merlin finally let out. He swore if she could manage to open her mouth and further she would. Nyra simply stood in place, completely agape in shock.

"_All _your friends are there!" Nyra finally shot back, more fierce than she intended.

"No… They were never your friends, you know that now. They do hate you… they hate you like they hate me." Morgana stepped out from behind a large oak, a sly grin plastered onto her face. Nyra unconsciously took a few steps back in fear, her eyes wide in surprise at the witch's sudden appearance.

"I-I can trust you though? Can't I?" Merlin looked at her in awe, like she were the most beautiful thing in the world, "Y-you wouldn't betray me like they did?" He asked her, his voice broken.

"What?! No, Merlin, she's evil!" Nyra couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she tore her gaze from the broken form of Emrys and looked to the dark figure of Morgana, "What have you done to him?!" Her voice raised in anger.

Morgana let out a short, menacing laugh, "I've done nothing – he's simply realized the truth!"

"He would never choose you over Arthur or Camelot! You must have done something!" Nyra thought about it for a moment before the realization hit her, "A dream curse! You've been causing his nightmares, you've been making him scared of them, and then you show up in his dreams acting like the hero!"

"You're a smart one, I'll give you that. Yes, I've been occurring in his dreams every night, I protect him from their shouts and their insults, and I come and take him away from that awful place… Isn't that right, Merlin?" She turned to the warlock.

"Y-you save me from them… They hate me… I hate them – you're the only one I can trust!" Merlin stepped a little closer and took her outstretched hand so she could pull him closer.

"No, Merlin, she's those dreams are all fake – none of it's real! She isn't saving you, she's corrupting you!" Nyra stepped forward gaining a little courage.

"Get rid of her, Merlin. She'll only get in our way." Morgana whispered in the warlock's ear, gesturing toward Nyra.

"S-she will? Are you sure?"

"Yes puppet… she's just like them!" Morgana smiled eerily.

"No… Merlin – I'm your friend!" Nyra pleaded, falling to the ground in fear as Merlin outstretched his hand toward her.

"I o-only have, Morgana." He said emotionless.

"She's only broken you! Please, you have to come back!"

"Destroy her, Merlin!" Morgana interrupted harshly.

Not too far away, Arthur and his knight's suddenly heard Nyra cry out an, the agonizing scream cutting through the silence, making birds fly up into the air.

Morgana immediately sensed their presence and gripped Merlin's shoulder, "That's enough, we must take our leave."

Merlin lowered his hands and his eyes faded from molten gold back to their usual deep blue and he grasped Morgana's hand again walking away with her. Nyra lay on the ground shaking vigorously, gasping for air, blood pooling in her mouth and slowly sliding down her cheek. The crimson liquid was also coming from her nose and ears, forming small red puddles of read around her head.

Arthur road as fast as he could toward the scream hoping whomever the owner of the loud cry was, wasn't dead. Soon enough he arrived at a young girl convulsing and shaking rapidly on the ground, her face contorted in pain, blood covering her face and the ground around her head. She coughed and her breaths were deep and raspy, trying so hard to get air. Arthur dismounted and ran to her side, ignoring the blood and holding her in his arms, he tried to calm her down, turning her over a bit so the copper tasting liquid could run from her mouth.

"Shh... Shh… It's alright now… You're going to be alright." He brought her closer and her head rested against his chest as she continued to gasp for air. Suddenly her eyes opened slightly, only pain could be seen in them.

"K-k-king A-Art'r" She recognized him, even through all the pain, she recognized the great king.

"Yes… We are going to get you back to Camelot – you'll be alright. What's your name? Can you tell me?" He heard the knight's coming and hoped she was would be well enough to ride back with one of them.

"N-n-name no-n-not im-m-po-port-portant…" She gasped for air, "M-mer-merlin…" She couldn't say anything more before everything went black and her head lolled to the side, her body growing limp in Arthur's arms.

"Is she alive?!" Elyan asked worriedly, now behind him.

Arthur reached for her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "Yes, but just barely. We must get her back to Camelot, Percival, can she ride with you?" Arthur stared up at the large knight. He nodded and reached down, taking the girl from the king's arms and placing her on his horse. He wiped away the access blood, and then let her lean back against him, her head resting on his shoulder lifelessly. He took the reins in one hand and held her tightly to him with the other.

"We need to get her to Giaus – Let us hurry." Arthur mounted and they took off back toward the castle.

"What was she saying to you before she fainted?" Gwain asked curiously.

"She… She said Merlin's name…" Arthur admitted sheepishly, still trying to understand it.

They all looked completely taken aback by this information but road on anyways. Once they arrived back home, Percival hurriedly brought the girl to Giaus' chambers, Arthur and Gwain following close behind, Elyan and Leon decided to stay behind and help with the horses.

To say Giaus was surprised when the large knight came barging into his chambers with a bloodied stranger, would be a lie. He was so use to them coming home with someone injured, he was almost expecting it. However, the fact that it was a strange girl and not one of the actual knights whom was brought in seeking help, that was a bit unexpected. Hunith quickly left to get water, and Percival rushed to the other side of the room after setting the girl down on the table to get bandages and towels. Gwain and Arthur simply stepped off to the side and sat down on the actual patient's bed waiting patiently to see what was to happen. After fifteen long minutes, and constant questions from Giaus, the physician stated he had done all he could.

"We'll simply have to wait and see if she wakes, sire. I managed to stop the bleeding on the outside, but I fear she may be bleeding on the inside as well. Right now she is in a pain induced coma, only time will tell us more." Giaus explained to the king.

"Let us know of any change… she said some… intriguing things whilst still awake – I would like to ask her more." Arthur said anxiously, seeing Gwain give him an understanding look. The king didn't know if he could bring himself to tell the physician what the girl said.

"I'll make sure you're the first to know if she awakes, my lord."

"Thank you, Giaus. Percival, will you stay and watch over, in case anything is to happen out of the ordinary?" Arthur asked the large knight who was gently pressing a wet cloth to the girl's forehead.

"Yes, sire." Percival replied simply.

* * *

The knight's all except for Percival met in the throne room shortly later to discuss the happenings and plan when they could head out on another patrol, this past one being a failure. When suddenly a large gush of wind erupted from nowhere and shot across the room, sending some of the men to the floor. A blinding light appeared in the middle of the room, Gwain and Elyan turned their heads away whilst Leon and Arthur simply shut their eyes tightly until it ended. When it was gone, a small scroll was set on the floor in its place. Sir Kay picked it up and handed it to Arthur who took it hesitantly. When he opened it, he wasn't at all prepared for what he saw.

_Dear brother, I'm coming for my rightful place upon the throne. There is nothing you can do to stop me this time; I have all the power I need to take over Camelot. Now that your precious Emrys is gone, there's nothing to be done. I felt it generous to warn you, you can just give up now and leave peacefully. Of course, we all know you're going to stay and fight anyway, so there's no point is there._

_It doesn't matter. I'm going to win this time. I wish you the best of luck._

_Your loving sister, Morgana. _


	8. Good News and Bad News

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here is chapter eight – straight from my keyboard. Review with your thoughts! (:**

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his usual spot among the roundtable within the council chambers. Giaus was sitting on his left, next to him was Guinevere, and then the well-known knights concluded the circle. Only one seat was vacant, its emptiness bringing an uncomfortable air to the atmosphere, everyone knew who would usually be seated to the kings right. This was the first roundtable meeting with the original roundtable group since Merlin had gone. The only other time Arthur had been at the table was during a council meeting with the actual council members, all of which were a bore like they had always been.

"I'm positive you are all aware of the most recent occurrences – the letter received from Morgana and the threat to Camelot that came with it. She knows me well enough to understand I won't go down without a fight, but she made a strong point that with certain… losses…" Everyone's eyes turned toward the empty seat next to Arthur, "that our defenses are no longer as strong… We still have various sorcerers and Druids alike that will help fight, but I fear Morgana's power may be too much for us to handle. What are your thoughts?" Arthur finished and looked around at his most trusted of friends, awaiting their ideas on the subject.

As expected, Leon was the first to speak, "I feel we can secure the citadel, defend it the highest, and prevent a breech for as long as possible. People of the lower towns including woman and children and men who wish not to fight, should be evacuated from Camelot to outer villages. Only if victory is present should they return – this shall prevent unnecessary casualties."

Everyone nodded in recognition to the proposition. "I agree. The safety of the people should come before all else," Gwen added softly.

"Yes, but where are they to go? Not everyone will be able to be housed with in the outer villages." Giaus countered, "And what of their belongings?"

"Surely, Giaus, you must understand that not everyone will have the luxury of sleeping in beds or even inside for that matter, but their safety is at stake. As for belongings, they can take what's necessary, everything else they'll just have to leave in the minor protection of their homes." Elyan explained. Although the old physician knew of this, it was still known that some people wouldn't be happy with the circumstances.

"It sounds like a plan then. We shall evacuate the endangered civilians, send them to outlying villages, and give them as much protection whilst doing so as we can. Those who stay, and stay to fight, will come to the citadel. We'll strengthen our defenses by asking the magic users to cast a shield." Arthur looked around once again but this time for confirmation.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Arthur stated they were dismissed, but before anyone was even to get up out of their seats a guard came running in. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, sire. The girl you found yesterday has awoken, I was sent to inform you and the physician."

Arthur nearly flew from his seat, quickly followed by Giaus, and they made their way toward the physician's chambers. The king walked up to the door and was almost hesitant to open it, but soon thought better and pushed it forward, striding into the room. The girl was perched up, her back against the wall, a drink being held to her lips by one of the knights who was requested to stay with her. Arthur had him leave the room and they were left with a cloudy silence as Giaus checked over her wounds.

"How does your head feel, my dear?" Giaus asked whilst checking her eyes for any bad signs.

"I h-have a small headache… nothing more." She informed the physician quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, I feel our worst fears have been proven wrong – I do not believe you have internal bleeding. You'll take some time to recover, but all should be well soon enough." Giaus smiled kindly at her before getting up and heading to his work bench.

Arthur stepped forward slowly and then sat down on the end of the bed, as not to get to close afraid he may cause pain to the fragile girl.

"King A-Arthur… You found me." She smiled wearily, as gesture to try and show her thanks.

"Yes. It is a good thing I did." He gave her a comforting grin before continuing, "You said some things… before you fainted… I wanted to ask you about it."

"Of course, sire, I'll tell you anything I know."

"Well – first let us start with your name. Shall we?"

She held out a shaky hand, "My name is Nyra. I am a Druid from one of our Western villages. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." The king shook her hand firmly, but slowly, as not to cause her any discomfort. "Now, what questions do you have for me?"

"Before you… Fainted… You said a name." Arthur said bluntly. Her eyes enlightened in recognition and a small, silent tear slid down one of her rosy cheeks.

"Merlin…" She looked down at her hands as if ashamed of something. Giaus looked up from his work and dropped everything.

"Yes… Why did you say his name? Did you know him?" Arthur asked trying to keep himself composed.

"Y-yes…" She looked up from her hands, "Why did you leave him?"

Arthur nearly broke right there, her words hitting him like a punch in the stomach, "I-I had no choice… H-he was dead – the bandits were coming – we couldn't carry his body without getting caught ourselves…" Arthur then looked down in shame, and Giaus was sitting silently on the other side of the room his vision misty with un-shed tears as he watched the king.

"Y-you mean you thought he was dead?" She asked confused.

Arthur's eyes shot up to meet Nyra's, "What do you mean '_thought_'? Merlin _was _dead."

Nyra shook her head, "No – no there must have been a mistake. I found him and brought him back to my village. He was severely injured but not dead. We saved him – he thought you left him to die alone…" Her voice cracked as she remembered the pain in Merlin's eyes when he thought Arthur had left him.

"H-he's alive?! Merlin's alive?!" Arthur was nearly shouting, and Hunith ran out of the back room hearing his words.

"What's going on? Is my boy alive?" She looked at the faces of everyone in the room, Giaus was almost smiling, and Arthur was up on his feet looking at Nyra in pure and utter awe.

"Y-yes… He – Merlin is alive…" She closed her eyes as a few more tears escaped.

"What's wrong? What happened?! Was he with you when you were hurt?!" Arthur sat back down on the bed trying with all his might to calm his nerves.

"H-he… M-Merlin _was _the one that h-hurt me…" She gazed up into the eyes of the great king of Camelot and realized how pained and confused he suddenly looked.

"My Merlin wouldn't hurt a soul unless he had good reason!" Hunith chirped, her own tears now escaping her soar eyes.

"M-Morgana… She cast a dream curse on him. They are called dark dreams and they allow the sorcerer or sorceress casting the spell to have control over someone else's nightmares. It corrupts the mind of the person dreaming – and soon they are consumed within their worst fears. Morgana made him think you all hated him, and that she was the only person he could trust. She came out when we were almost here, and made him attack me. They disappeared before you showed up…" Nyra explained, still caught in the memory of Merlin casting the pain spell on her.

"I'm going to kill that witch!" Everyone turned to see Gwain standing in the doorway a look of anger on his face.

"Giaus, how do we break the spell?" Hunith turned to the physician who was already looking for information on it.

Giaus suddenly paused at one of the pages and read quickly, "Our only hope is to try and get through to Merlin. Talk to him – try to convince him the dreams were false."

"Until then, he's following Morgana's every command. She has Merlin on her side right now – that's why she's suddenly decided to attack Camelot. With their combined magic we stand no chance!" Arthur slammed his fist into the nearby post with frustration.

"We'll just have to talk to him then. When they come, we just need to make him understand we're his true friends." Gwain sighed before finding a seat and heavily sitting down.

"It might be best then, if Hunith were to stay with you. If no one else can get through to the boy than she might be able to." Giaus added whilst closing the large book with a 'thump'.

"We should prepare… Thank you, Nyra." Arthur gave her another smile before heading out of the room.

"I can't believe it – my boys alive, Giaus. He's really alive!" Hunith beamed as new tears stained her face, but this time tears of joy.

* * *

Arthur summoned the knights of the Roundtable to the council chambers again and they all set themselves at the table, looking expectantly at their king.

"I have some good news as well as bad…" Arthur started, "The good news being… Merlin is alive."

A shocked gasp came from Gwen as she place a hand over her mouth in surprise, Percival and Leon looked confused, and Elyan stared at the king as if he had three heads. Gwain smiled lightly knowing his best friend wasn't dead, that he could come back to them.

"H-how?!" Gwen was already beginning to tear up.

"He… He was never actually dead…" Arthur said solemnly and both he and Gwian looked down in shame.

"Then what is the bad news?" Leon suddenly asked, thinking nothing could ruin the happiness they all felt at that moment.

"Merlin has been corrupted by Morgana," Gwain spat out, saying the witches name with deep hate, "She's made him think we hate him, that we wanted him dead! That witch turned him against us making him think she's the good guy." Gwain snarled.

"So he'll be helping her attack Camelot? That's why she has suddenly decided to attack. With Merlin she'll be practically unstoppable!" Elyan flung his hands in the air exasperated and angry.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Giaus tells me the only thing we can do is try and get through to him – convince him we are his true friends and that we care for him." Arthur explains.

"Then that is what we'll do – Merlin _is _our friend and if she's made him think otherwise we'll just have to show him how much he means to us." Percival spoke up for the first time. They all nodded and agreed.

Then all hell broke loose.

Two guards came storming in announcing Morgana and her small army were positioned at the front gates at the lower town.

"I want you to get all the people you can out through the Eastern gates and to safety! Percival, Elyan, I want you to summon the knights together and get our army ready to fight. Leon, please order the guards to start barricading the citadel. Gwain, you must gather all the magic users who wish to help fight and bring them to the courtyard – hurry! Gwen, I need you to go to Giaus and Hunith – start bringing supplies back here, and we will make this the infirmary. Go, now!" Arthur ordered before he too swiftly moved from the room and headed out into the courtyard. People were running around frantically, guards hastily moving servants out to join those who were evacuating.

"Sire!" Leon shouted from across the way.

"Sir Leon, what is it?"

He walked up to Arthur still catching his breathe, "The gates are all surrounded, the people have no way out."

Arthur let out a sigh, "Keep them calm, send them to their homes and tell them to stay put. Morgana won't harm them until after she's taken over - which she won't." He added positively.

"Yes, sire." Leon ran off

Gwain soon later came with group of sorcerers who wished to help and Arthur asked them to make a shield around the citadel, the complied and set to work.

"It's a futile attempt, dear brother." Arthur and Gwian spun around to see Morgan walking toward them, an evil glint in her eyes.

"How?" Arthur asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, I simply used an easy teleportation spell before your little friends finished the shield. My army is attacking from the outside, whilst I attack from within." She smiled, "well – me and my new friend…" She held out her hand and a hooded figure walked up and took it, standing close by her.

"No…" Gwain seethed the king and knight both knowing who was under the dark blue cloak.

"Yes!" She laughed back before turning to her companion and whispering, "Merlin, my pet, remove your hood – they won't hurt you, they can't, I won't let them…"

Merlin pushed his hood back and stood at Arthur and Gwain in disgust. It broke them to see their friend have so much hate in his eyes.

"I win!" Morgana stated with a crazed tone. Arthur suddenly thought she might.


	9. Confused Warlock's

**School and homework have been hell lately – but I'm trying! So if a chapter comes up a little late I'm sorry, but I can't help our societies learning standards (I hate homework!) **

**Hope you like this chapter! Bye, for now…**

* * *

Merlin stood before them with a look of pure hate etching every single feature of his face. The warlock's eyes were glazed over with pain – whether it was emotional or physical, they didn't know. Arthur was only sure of one thing, one thing above all else, was that this wasn't _their _Merlin. This was a twisted, corrupted form of the beloved warlock they all knew. He was a shadow, an empty shell, and Morgana had caused him to be that way. The king suddenly felt a new hate being formed against her, even though he thought he couldn't hate her anymore than he already did.

"Merlin, mate, she's _using _you…" Gwain's voice was still shaking slightly, the knight was still in shock as well as awe at the very fact that Merlin was standing in front of them. It had been three terrible weeks without Merlin by their side, over twenty-one awful days of mourning their friend. It hurt so much, the loss and the guilt that the knight felt after the court sorcerer's death, and now his friend was right there before his eyes and it felt amazing having him back. However, Gwain saw the way Merlin was holding himself, like he was trying with all his might to _not _attack him and Arthur… He swore Morgana would pay for what she'd done.

"No." Merlin's held so much anger and venom in his tone of voice it almost made Arthur flinch, "It was you who used me… I trusted you, stood by you – and you hated me, wanted me dead, you only kept me around for my power!"

"That's not true! You're our friend, Merlin! You're our brother!" Gwain shook his head, gaining some courage and stepping forward slightly.

"You left me! You found a perfect opportunity to rid of me and you took it, leaving me there in the woods to die alone!" Merlin shouted, he too stepping forward a bit only to be held back by Morgana, whose hand was still clasped within the warlock's.

"Enough, my puppet, you'll get plenty of time in the future to deal with them," She turned him toward her and stroked his cheek with the back of her pale hand, "For now, we have a job to do…"

"Stop touching him!" Gwain yelled in fury. That witch stole his best friend, corrupted his mind, turned him against them, and now had the nerve to rub her hands all over him in front of them! He was fighting the urge to run and tackle her to the ground, but he knew it would get them nowhere.

"Merlin, why don't you show our friends here what you are _truly _capable of…" Morgana smiled darkly.

"They are NOT my friends!" He shot back.

"Shh… I know – they are your enemies! So show them what you can do, strike fear in their hearts, and look there is more of them now," Morgana gestured to the gathering figures of Elyan, Leon and Percival, "They're all here to see what you can _really _do!" She laughed a crazed laugh and let go of Merlin allowing him to walk away from her. He outstretched his hand in the direction of the various civilians running around the courtyard.

"No! Merlin, stop! This isn't you!" Arthur pleaded seeing the warlock's intentions.

"This is what _you _made me!" Merlin laughed like someone who was broke and lost. It wasn't a laugh of humor, it was a laugh of someone who didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. "_Swilte!_"

Different people, some young, some old, began falling to the ground in pain screaming out in agony. There were even some children, crying and sobbing whilst convulsing and rolling into balls on the ground, blood spewing from their mouths and dripping from their eyes like tears. Over near the castle steps, yelling out, the dark crimson liquid staining her lilac dress was Althea.

"Althea! Stop this, Merlin! Please, stop!" Elyan begged before running to his wife and pulling her into his arms. She coughed and shook, her body withering in horrifying pain. "Hey – hey… Its okay, your going to be okay!" tears began to fall from his eyes as he pulled Althea closer to his chest.

"Merlin, stop! You're killing innocent people – this isn't you – you would never do this! You're hurting them!" Arthur shouted. His people were in pain, dying in agony on the cobblestone right before him, and he could do nothing about it.

"That is enough, my pet. You've shown them enough," Morgana walked up to Merlin and place her hands on his shoulders from behind. The warlock lowered his hands and smiled, pleased with his work.

"You monster! You're making him do this!" Gwain yelled in frustration.

"I'm not making him do anything! This is just the true Merlin – the powerful Emrys – I've simply helped him realize who is real enemies are." Morgana said bitterly.

Merlin suddenly turned to them, and they did all they could to not look away. His eyes were so full of evil, of the darkness that had been seen in Morgana's eyes so many times. "The army is almost here… The shield won't hold for long with my magic weakening it. It's time you surrender, we've won, and there is nothing you can do." Merlin's voice was full of venom.

"Sire, they are breaking through! We can't hold it!" A sorcerer yelled from his position at the gate.

Before Arthur even had time to respond the magic shield collapsed and the enemy strolled on in, ready for a fight, yet not really expecting one. The bodies of all the injured people were still lying around the courtyard, helpless, and the knights were scattered around the castle. Nothing was to be done. They were helpless.

"Take them away to the dungeons, make sure Arthur and his precious knights get all that they deserve – discomfort at its greatest!" Morgana laughed menacingly as men from her 'army' began grabbing the knights by their arms and dragging them away. Over four men had to restrain Arthur as he struggled pointlessly to get away. It was to no avail, however, as they finally got a hold on him and dragged him away with the others.

When Arthur was thrown into the cell he didn't expect Gwen, Hunith, and Giaus to already be down there.

"What – how?" The king asked while getting to his feet.

"It seems some of Morgana's men had teleported in with her, they came for us while her and Merlin confronted you in the courtyard. We saw you talking while we were being dragged here." Gwen explained trying her best not to break down into tears, "So it's really him? Merlin's back?" She asked.

"He is… but we couldn't get through to him… He hurt people, a lot of people – even Althea. Merlin was only listening to Morgana, and when he spoke to us his voice was so filled with hate, it hurt." Arthur leaned against the cold stone wall at the back of the cell and slid down until he was sitting. He leaned his head back and sighed in defeat.

"So my boy's back… but he's not really _my _Merlin…" Hunith said while leaning her head on Gwen's shoulder, a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

"There is still hope for him yet, Hunith my dear." Giaus laid a comforting hand on hers, squeezing it lightly.

"None of us have spoken to him yet, only Arthur and the knights, there is still a chance we can get through to him." Gwen commented hopefully.

"There is no hope for him…" Elyan said quietly, but loud enough so everyone could hear him from the cell nearby, "He hurt so many of them. He hurt Althea – tried to kill her even. He's too far gone."

"Don't say that! _Our_ Merlin is still there… somewhere." Gwain tried to reason.

"My wife's blood is on my clothes! She was in so much pain – and he's the one that was causing it!" Elyan yelled back.

"Don't blame him, Elyan. It's all that witches fault, she turned him against us, corrupted him…" Leon tried to remind him.

"He's still not coming back!" Elyan shouted angrily.

Suddenly footsteps sounded, coming closer, heels hitting the dirty floor of the dungeon. Morgana then came into view; she smiled wickedly at all the knights, "you should listen to him – Merlin's mine now!"

"No! We can still save him! We won't give up!" Gwain hit the bars holding him back; he wanted so desperately to strangle her, to tare her apart for what she did to Merlin.

"Control your temper, Sir Gwain. It'll get you nowhere!" She walked closer to his cell just to antagonize, but when he reached out she just pulled back and laughed. "I'll be seeing you all very soon…" She walked away and Gwain gave one last punch to the iron bars.

* * *

Merlin was thrashing and kicking in his sleep. He was having different dreams, rather than the nightmares he had come use to into in the past three weeks. This dream was more like a rush of memories, showing images of things like the first time he met Arthur and Giaus and Gwen. The day everyone found out about his magic, all the tavern fights him and Gwain managed to get into, and the many laughs he had with the knights while sitting around a campfire. These were all the happy memories he had of them, all the things that were proven by Morgana to be a lie… or were they.

He woke up with perspiration dewing on his forehead. He suddenly felt a wave of pain as his head seemed to clear of the cloud that had been inside of it. _Oh no. _He thought, tears begging to come to his blue eyes. _What have I done?! why does it feel like what I'm doing is wrong?! I don't understand - Morgana is the only one I can trust - isn't she?_

Merlin ran down to the dungeons, passing all the guards without any suspicion. He came to the cells holding his friends and they all looked up at him, some eyeing him in fear, others anger, and some, like his mother, sadness. He payed no attention to most of them, especially Hunith, not looking at her once.

It had been two days since he and Morgana had taken over Camelot and none of them had eaten. Merlin pulled three large loafs of bread from inside his jacket and threw each piece into the different cells.

"What's this?" Arthur asked.

"Food… It might be a while until you eat again so use it sparingly…" Merlin looked down at his feet, ashamed to look at his friends, if they were his friends that is.

"Is… Is it you, Merlin – the real you?" Gwen question hesitantly, they were all thinking it.

"For now. I suppose. I'm not really sure who the real me is at the moment... But, I fear Morgana figure out the fog in my mind is clearing, and she will bring it back as soon as she can. My powers are too week for me to do anything while I'm not under her influence… I'm sorry – I think..." He let a few salty tears roll down his cheek, everything was so confusing, it made his head hurt, "Everything is so - I don't know - I can't tell what is right or wrong anymore!"

"Why can't you just let us out? We can escape or get her by surprise." Gwain asked moving closer to the cage doors.

"She's not _completely _gone. I can still feel the power of her enchantment in the back of my mind, it's making everything foggy. What she did – It made me hate you so much… and I don't even know if I want to help you, there is still a part of me that is pulling me back to her side, still making me want you dead… I'm just confused and lost."

"You have to fight, my boy!" Giaus encouraged.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go; Morgana will be expecting me… I hope the bread was enough…" Merlin turned to walk away.

"I didn't know you were still alive." Arthur said abruptly.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned around again, "What?"

"Gwain and I thought you were dead… we would never have left you if we knew you were still alive. I'm sorry."

"I-I don't know if I can forgive you…" He whispered before quickly walking off.

Hunith let out a sob and fell into Gwen's arms, "He's so broken… he is so broken and lost!" She let out sadly.

"There is still a chance to fix him, Hunith. He needs time - he needs us to believe in him." Giaus assured the crying woman.

"And we will _not _give up on, Merlin – isn't that right, princess?" Gwain grinned.

"He wouldn't give up on us." Arthur agreed.

"We believe in you, Merlin. Please come back to us." Guinevere whispered so no one else could hear.

* * *

**This is my shortest chapter so far, but that's because I actually found it really difficult to write it. I wasn't sure where I was going, so I just kind of winged it! :p I hope it's alright!**


	10. Little Boy Named Timothy

**Hey my fan-fiction friends! **

**Here is chapter ten – done and done! I hope you like it ;)**

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome too!**

**and WARNING: this chapter does include rape - although not graphic, it's still there. **

* * *

Dark…

That's what everything had been like since Morgana took over. It had only been one week and over a dozen innocents had been executed. The once lively streets and bustling shops were dead silent and the light that was once within the people's eyes was replaced with sorrow and glazed over with pain. No children played or ran over the dust covered and worn down cobblestone, nor did anyone walk on the dirt that had been stomped upon for ages within the lower town. Most of Camelot's residents resided in their homes, cowering from Morgana's wraith and awaiting a miracle to bestow itself onto the dreadful situation. In more ways than one, Camelot had become a living hell.

A simple minded boy, at the light-hearted age of ten, was shuddering from the cool fall season air behind a wooden crate. His once happy face was distorted and etched in fear; he never knew his father and his mother had been executed only three days after Morgana's rule began. Left alone, he was now scared and lost, not knowing what to do or where to go. He wanted nothing more than to see his mother again and run into her waiting arms, but even as a child he knew what death foretold. He would not see her again, not until he too passed on. Suddenly footsteps echoed through the alleyway, making their way towards the boys little safe-haven behind the large boxes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his head with his arms in attempt to hide. He wished he were invisible, or perhaps even dead, so no one could hurt him anymore.

"Hello," A warm voice greeted simply, "no harm will come to you… I know you are afraid, but I you shouldn't be. You're safe now ."

The boy slowly looked up, his body shaking from not only exhaustion and the cold, but fear as well. When his eyes caught sight of who stood before him, however, he wanted to run as far away as he could. Merlin, the once loyal court sorcerer, who would play with him and other children during his free time and make them laugh and smile. Merlin, the now traitorous back-stabber, whom helped Morgana take over, who helped aid the witch in the death of the boys mother.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" The boy whimpered and pushed himself harder against the stone wall behind him, trying to create more distance between him and that 'monster'.

"I said no harm will come to you. I sensed your pain – your fear is strong and I could feel it all the way from the castle… I just want to help. What is your name?" Merlin tried to reassure the child.

"I – my name is Timothy – I'm T-Timothy." He responded shyly obviously still afraid of the warlock.

"It is nice to meet you, Timothy. You must be cold – come with me," Merlin held out his hand and Timothy flinched, "Just trust me."

"H-how can I trust you, mister? My momma' was set to flames by your magic!" Timothy cried.

"I'm sorry – I think am anyway. I feel a sense of sadness whenever I think of the pain I've caused lately. Lady Morgana tells me what I'm doing is right, but I'm not so sure anymore… So I'm sorry. But please, come with me, you'll catch hypothermia if you stay out here with nothing but trousers on."

Timothy reluctantly reached out and took the warlock's hand, the ten year old willing to give Merlin a chance. The boy was surprised, though, when the older man let go for a moment and took off his own blue cloak only wrap it around Timothy's bare shoulders. Timothy pulled the warm fabric close with his one hand whilst grabbing onto Merlin's sleeve with the other.

They began walking up the dirt streets, heading for the castle, and soon enough their feet touched the stone ground of the citadel. "Why did you turn mean," Timothy asked suddenly, "you were nice before, you would play with me and some of the other kids too. Your magic made me happy, and my Friend Colt called you the smiley man. 'I can't wait to see smiley man and 'is magic' he would say to me. You were nice then…"

Merlin led him up a set of stairs, "Some things happened, I suppose… It's all a bit cloudy."

Timothy looked up to him with sad eyes, "so you isn't even sure as to why you killed my momma'?"

They stopped once they reached a wooden door, the words 'Physician' printed on its front. Merlin just looked to the small boy for a moment and didn't respond before opening the door. The room smelt of herbs and medicine, and the tables were covered in vials and books. It was a mess, thought Timothy, but it was homey and comforting all the same.

"You can stay here. There is a bed in that back room, if you're tired." Merlin said while letting go of the boys hand and walking over to the fire place. He place wood inside before holding out his hands and letting his eyes shine a bright gold. A sudden fire alit and its orange glow illuminated the gloomy atmosphere.

"Why do you only use the one hand, mister? I've only ever seen you use that one hand." Timothy questioned whilst flipping through the pages of one of the various books. He was fascinated by all the intricate pictures of flowers and roots.

"My left arm is paralyzed, got hurt, and now it just doesn't feel like working anymore – that's all." Merlin stated while heading to the back room.

"Why can't you just use magic to make it better?" Timothy asked innocently.

"Magic can do amazing things but there are times when even the strongest of sorcerers can't do anything. It can't fix all that is broken or always bring back what is lost." Merlin said from the back room before walking out with a tattered blue shirt in his hands. It looked rough but the fabric was actually quite soft. "Put this on…" He held out the shirt to Timothy who let the warm cloak slide off his back and hit the floor.

"It's a bit big don't you think, mister?" The shirt hung to the boys knees and the sleeves went past his hands.

"There are still many things magic _can _fix." Merlin smiled softly before casting a quick spell. The shirt quickly shrunk to a well-fitted size and Timothy looked at it, his eyes wide with amazement at how comfortable it now was.

"That was amazing, mister!" Timothy beamed.

"Just call me Merlin – I'm just Merlin…"

"Well thank you, Merlin. Even the tunic I had before wasn't as nice as this!"

"I'm glad you like it," Merlin sat down next to him, "I am sorry by the way."

"What for?" Timothy asked suddenly confused.

"For your mother's death… I don't think she deserved it. Morgana simply told me to light the pyre and I did. So I'm sorry." Merlin said whilst looking sadly at his hands, the hands that in the past week had caused so much suffering.

"I still think you is a good person. I was scared at first, but I see now, that you is still a good man – a nice man. I don't think you really wanted to do any of those terrible things at all." Timothy smiled before turning back to the book on the different plants that could be used for both medicine and poison.

"Thanks, Timothy…" Merlin saw how intrigued the boy was with the book, "Do you know how to read?"

"Naw – my momma' taught me some simple words and such but there was always more important things to do than learn to read and write." Timothy explained.

"How old are you?" Merlin continued.

"I'm ten and a half." He flipped the page and gazed down at a picture of hemlock.

"Well – How would you like it if I taught you to read and write? I'll even teach you some things about being a physician."

"You're a physician?" Timothy asked clearly surprised.

"No, but I'm close to one. What do you say?" Merlin smiled his first real smile in days.

"I would love that, Merlin! Thank you so much!" Timothy all but jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck in a hug. Merlin was taken aback by the action but quickly recovered from the shock and hugged the boy back.

Perhaps Timothy was right, thought Merlin, suddenly wondering if it was Morgana who was wrong.

* * *

Agravain had finally made it to Camelot to stand my Morgana's side. He rode up to the castle and quickly dismounted his horse to stand face to face with the new queen.

"I see all went well with the plan?" He asked slyly as he kissed the top of Morgana's hand while bowing.

"It did indeed. Camelot is mine, and there is nothing my poor brother can do about it." She smiled before linking her elbow with his and leading him inside. "Merlin as made things exceptionally easier for us. However, I fear if he converses with the _prisoners _the spell may begin to ware off. If he starts realizing what's happened, the dark dreams will no longer have effect on him. So keep an eye on our precious Emrys – will you?"

"Of course, my lady," Agravain grinned, "Now if we may, I would love to see my nephew, it has been such a long time."

"Why, certainly, I do feel it is time for a slight family reunion." Morgana chuckled, evil and her crazed power emanating off of her voice.

They walked down to the dungeons and passed various cells, all holding knights, guards, and even some simple servants. The highly guarded cages at the back was where they were headed, and once there, they were met with the sight of the great King Arthur gloomily sitting in a cold corner, a particular Warlock's mother asleep with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Agravain," Arthur said the name like it burned his tongue, "I was starting to think Morgana had killed you off with the rest of her poor victims."

"Now, Arthur, don't be so harsh, that is no way to talk to your family members." Morgan said walking up to the iron bars holding her brother in.

"You were both my family _once_. Now you are nothing but traitors, monsters, and fools." Arthur snarled, "I cared about you, trusted you, loved you, and you turned around and stabbed me in the back! This –" He gestured to the knights of the roundtable, Gwen, Giaus, and Hunith, "– This is my family now. Not you."

Hunith had woken up and smiled lightly at his words as she took his hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"How sweet. The once great king of Camelot has a family made up simple peasants and some mishap knights. It is touching – truly. So it makes me wonder what you would do to if something were to happen to them." She smiled menacingly.

"Don't you dare!" Arthur snapped standing up fiercely but still holding on to Hunith's hand.

Agravain beckoned over the guard's, "take that pretty lady right there, and Sir Gwaine. I want them brought up to the throne room." Morgana looked at him pleased.

Guards went into the cells, two carried off Gwen while three had to fight to keep Arthur still. When they went to Gwaine they cuffed him but the drunkard knight still struggled in their grasp, but it was no use, he was simply too week from the time spent in the dungeon with no food.

"Their pain is on you, I hope you know that." Morgana walked off, Agravain following.

Arthur fell to his knees in despair and for the first time ever he didn't care that everyone could see him crying. Hunith wrapped her thin arms around his strong frame and let him cry into her shoulder, her hands running through his blonde hair soothingly as she shushed him. "This isn't your doing – don't listen to that witch."

"I don't know whether Althea and my child are dead or alive, and now Gwen has just been dragged off to have hell-knows-what happen to her!" Elyan slammed his fist into the stone wall.

"We mustn't give up, Elyan. If we let her break us, it will only make things worse." Leon stated blankly from his place in the corner.

"We just have to have hope that Merlin will pull through…" Giaus told them before he too let a few tears stray from his eyes.

* * *

Gwen and Gwaine were thrown onto the floor in front of the throne. Morgana sat upon it with a gleeful look in her deep jade eyes.

"What are you to do to us?!" Gwaine shot out.

Morgana smiled wickedly before turning to the guards, "Strip him of his shirt, and chain him to one of the columns."

They pulled off his red tunic and dragged the struggling knight over to one of the many columns, chaining his hands to the large structure support, his bare back facing everyone. Morgana whispered something into Agravain's ear and the lord quickly stepped down from his spot beside her and held out his hand, a guard walking up to him and set a whip in his palm. Agravain snapped it through the air, creating a cracking sound that made Gwen flinch. He stepped up behind Gwaine and without hesitation had the leather whip cutting across the knight's bare skin. He let out an agonizing moan, but didn't scream like Guinevere did.

"Stop it!" Gwen pleaded. She watched as the burning slice in Gwaine's back began to drizzle blood and she wanted to look away but couldn't pull her gaze off of her friend.

Agravain sent the whip down again and again, only after the sixth hit did Gwaine actually cry out in pain. It continued and it didn't stop until eighteen long, painful and bloody lacerations had been formed on Gwaine's back that would no doubt leave scars. The knight breathed deep and shaky breathes trying to ease the pain away but it wouldn't go and it burned like it was on fire.

"Very good, Agravain… Now, what to do with the darling Gwen?" Morgana pondered.

"D-don't touch h-her!" Gwaine said as fierce as possible, his voice wavering as he was on the brink of passing out.

Gwen trembled as Morgana whispered something into the ear of one of her men. He smiled eerily before walking over to her and dragging her from the room, her struggles meaningless. He threw her into a nearby room and when she tried to squirm away he simply punched her in the face. Tears sprung from Gwen's eyes as she kicked and punched trying with all her might to get away, but she was too week, he was too big, and there was no where to go. He pinned her to the ground and he nuzzled at her neck, she tried to smack him away, but he merely ignored it for a while before back-handing her across the face again.

"Stop! Get off! Please – someone help!" She shouted even though Gwen knew no one would come to her aid. She shivered and struggled more as his grubby hands started to pull up her skirt. More tears streamed from her eyes as he pulled down his trousers, and she gasped in pain as he thrust into her. After a few moments of him painfully pushing back and forth, she stopped struggling and simply fell limp on the ground staring into nothingness as he continued to molest her. The damage was already done and there was nothing she could do. He pushed harder and harder each time, sliding her body against the stone floor. Finally after what were only minutes, but felt like ages for the maidservant, he pulled out of her, and let out and airy laugh of pleasure as he pulled up his pants and kicked her as she tried to turn and crawl away. The insides of her legs were warm and sticky as she lightly bled out and the man sniggered at the sight. Gwen let more tears fall.

Arthur was sitting silently at the back of the cell when they dragged Gwaine in, the back of his tunic streaked with bloodstains. Leon and Percival were quick to get to his side as he was throne into their 'cage', and they pulled up his shirt to examine the wounds. Arthur let out a shaky breath at the site of his mutilated back, but nothing could compare to the anger he felt when Gwen was brought in next. The guards were practically dragging her and she only landed with a small 'thump' when they let go and she fell to the cell floor. Hunith rushed to her side and eased Guinevere into her arms. Arthur watched as they whispered back and forth and how Gwen burst into tears when they finished, Hunith only holding her closer. Giaus heard the conversation and nearly whispering told Arthur, who shouted out in anger as he hit the bars and cursed at Morgana. He did – He hated her.

* * *

During all of this Merlin was sitting in his old home, going over different words, slowly pronouncing the longer ones. He had Timothy spell out different different things like 'to' and 'from' on a piece of parchment. Soon the young boy was very slightly making out some of the sentences, and reading what he could. The warlock felt a sense of pride, almost like a father would, when Timothy managed to read a complete sentence and shouted out in joy like it was the most amazing thing he had ever done.

When darkness began to take over the sky as the sun set over the mountains, Merlin sat by the fire reading about the different medicines made from herbs to help prevent headaches, stomach pains, and soars. Very quickly though, Timothy had fallen asleep with his head rested on Merlin's lap, the fire illuminating the boys every feature like his mop of dark brown hair that slightly covered his eyes that if open would be a deep blue. His cheeks were soft and their rosy read color stood out against his pale skin. Merlin lifted him up into his arms and walked him to the back room where he gently set Timothy on his old bed and covered him up, tucking the blankets around his sides. Before turning and leaving the warlock bent down and softly brushed some of the hair out of Timothy's eyes and laid a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry for all I put you through. Goodnight, dream well, Timothy…" and with that Merlin left and headed to his chambers within the castle.

He was surprised at how fast it took him to fall asleep, not realizing before how tired he had actually been. However, it wasn't long until Merlin began to thrash and turn in his sleep, yet another nightmare making its way into his mind.

* * *

_Merlin was in a field, green grass growing tall as well as the various flowers and it made a sweet scent lift into the air. The tree's encompassing the field were blowing lightly in the breeze, the branches dancing in the wind as if it were music. It seemed so peaceful and calm as if nothing could come and hurt him there._

_Then in the distance he spotted Arthur and the knights, all glaring with hate in their eyes. _

_"We hate you…" Someone whispered and Merlin spun around to see Hunith, Gwen, and Giaus looking at him with disgust. _

_"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Merlin tried to back away but they surrounded him._

_"You're a monster, a pathetic idiot who doesn't know his place!" Arthur shouted angrily._

_"No! You're wrong!" Merlin fell to his knees. Then in the distance Morgana came into view, smiling the way she did when they had first met years ago._

_"It's alright, Merlin. I'm here and you're my friend, I won't let them harm you." She told him kindly._

_Merlin stood shakily and began to walk towards her but a hand grasped his own and pulled him back. The warlock turned, expecting to see one of his friends – no enemies – trying to keep him from Morgana, trying to hurt him. However, when he looked it was not Gwen or Arthur holding him back. In fact, it was some one who had never been there before. Timothy._

_"She's lying to you, Merlin. These are your real friends. She is controlling what they say and do – it's all a lie." The young boy explained while moving closer._

_"No! You're lying!" Merlin yelled in despair. _

_"No, Merlin, I'm not. These people care for you, they are your family, and you have to help them. Help them, just like you helped me." Timothy stepped even closer._

_"I killed your mother! You hate me as much as they do; you're trying to fool me!" Merlin let tears slide down his cheeks, "I'm a monster, and Morgana's the only one who doesn't hate me for it." _

_"You are far from a monster, Merlin. You're a hero! Morgana's only using you, but us, we love you. Please you're their friend!" _

_"No you hate me!" Merlin backed away._

_Timothy pulled him closer again before engulfing the warlock in a hug, "No, I could never hate you, Merlin. You're my friend and I believe in you…" _

_Merlin looked up and noticed Morgana was gone, and all the people who were moments ago looking at him with hate, were now smiling kindly at him. Merlin then cried tears of joy and hugged Timothy back._

* * *

Merlin woke breathing heavily with tears streaming from his eyes. 'What have I done?!'

He jumped from his bed and got dressed before quickly running to the dungeons. He was no longer permitted to talk to the prisoners in the back, more precisely, his friends, but the cells that held everyone else Merlin could easily access without arising suspicion. So once he made his way to the third cell down on the right he opened it up with a simple flash of his eyes and stepped in to see Nyra sitting in the corner shivering from the cold. The Druid girl looked up with fear in her eyes at the sight of him and she pushed herself as far away as she could.

"Don't worry, Nyra. It-It's me. I am so, so sorry about what I've done." He crouched down and looked at her with deep desperation in his eyes.

"Merlin? It's the real you again? She doesn't have hold of your mind anymore?" Nyra whispered hopefully.

"It's me…" He smiled and helped her to her feet, "Now I'm going to need your help."

* * *

**This – I felt – was a really good chapter. I left you guys with a bit of a Cliffie too! Haha**


	11. Plans Set In Motion

**I've been really tired as of late so forgive me for any errors that may occur! ;p**

**I can't believe I didn't realize before – stupid me – but my computer kept auto-correcting Gwaine to Gwain. So that's why I've suddenly changed the way his name is spelt. Eventually I'll go back and fix all of it, but for now it'll have to stay the way it is. **

**I also wanted to apologize for chapter ten, because it came to my attention I did not put up a warning about the rape scene and I know that might have affected some people. So my sincerest apologize – I hope you can forgive me! I've never actually wrote something dark in that sense before so I guess I wasn't really thinking. That's a second 'stupid me' **

**Now that that's all sorted out –**

**Enjoy chapter eleven and I'll see you next time 'round! **

***Steals a small child's bike and rides off into the sunset to write some more***

* * *

Nyra was sitting by the fire in Giaus' chambers shakily holding a cup of water. She was thinking of the recent events and the plan Merlin shared with her. Saying she was nervous would be an understatement, for Nyra was actually quite frightened as to how everything would pan out. Her most fearful thought was that someone would end up hurt.

Merlin, on the other hand, was simply trying his best not to think about the plan at all. His only focus at the moment was protecting Timothy and Nyra until they could finally rescue the others. The warlock found himself burning inside every time he was forced to act like a monster whenever in the presence of Morgana, Agravain, or one of the many guards swarming the castle. It hurt worse whenever Arthur, or one of the knights was brought up to the throne room to be made an 'example' of and all he could do was sit in watch with a stone cold expression on his face, when in truth, he wanted to help them more than anything.

Timothy had found himself a part of their plan to rescue everyone when he overheard the two adults discussing it and practically begged to help. The ten year old wasn't fearful or worried he might fail because for some odd reason, the child had complete faith in Merlin. It may have been less than a week, but the child and warlock had grown exceptionally close, almost like a father and son. Growing up with no father Timothy realized Merlin was the closest thing he had ever had to one and their relationship only grew once Merlin explained that, he too, had been raised as a bastard child and knew of the struggles.

So it was the three of them – a twenty four year old Druid girl whose magic skills were not of great heights, a ten year old boy who had been found freezing on the streets only a few days before, and the almighty Emrys who had self-doubts and a mountain of shame resting upon his shoulders. To anyone else, they might have seemed hopeless, a lost cause all on its own. However, they knew of their inner-strength. Besides, even if they happened weaker than they already were, the three of them would probably be stupid enough to go anyway.

* * *

**Three days earlier…**

_"Merlin? It's the real you again? She doesn't have hold of your mind anymore?" Nyra whispered hopefully._

_"It's me…" He smiled and helped her to her feet, "Now I'm going to need your help."_

_"Anything – I'm so glad you're back," unexpectedly Nyra leaped forward and devoured the warlock in a fierce hug. Merlin blushed lightly while awkwardly patting her on the back. However, it didn't last long because the druid quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away, "s-sorry – uh – so, w-what's the plan?" she stuttered_

_Merlin quickly looked her up and down to check for any possible injuries before returning his gaze to her eyes, "I'll tell you everything once I get you out of here… Just-Just play along…" Merlin grabbed her arm tightly and all but dragged her from the cell. She was slightly surprised but recovered once she realized what the warlock was doing. He roughly pushed her past the guards, "Move faster!" Merlin yelled making sure his voice was completely full of anger and venom. Nyra almost thought he was 'evil' again the act was so good. _

_While they were walking up the steps and out of earshot Merlin pulled her close and whispered a quick "sorry" in her ear, his warm breathe tickling her neck. _

_"It's alright… although, I didn't realize you could play such a good bad guy," Nyra lightly chuckled. _

_When walking through the corridors, an eerie silence was found everywhere they turned, Nyra realized how much color and life the castle had lost. The grey stone walls were no longer the makings of a great castle but simple cold structures. The once many tapestries hanging along the hallways had been torn or burned, the only decorations lining the now empty halls were the few torches. Most servants whom past were exhausted and beaten, both mentally and physically, they almost reminded Nyra of corpses. The worst thing the Druid girl noticed among the many other mishaps was how whenever Merlin passed someone they looked absolutely petrified of him, and the warlock tried to ignore it, but Nyra could see the hurt in his eyes. _

_Abruptly, when the pair was almost out of the danger-zone, Morgana stepped out of an alcove. A maidservant scurried away after coming out behind her, probably just finishing a talk about what a pathetic excuse for a maid she was. Morgana turned her head noticing and smiled lightly before grimacing at the sight of Nyra. _

_"What are you up to, puppet?" The momentary queen asked suspiciously._

_"Morgana," Merlin bowed, "Seeing how you have not allowed me to take pleasure in causing pain to the other prisoners as of yet, I figured I would punish who I could. This girl lied to me as much as they did – making me believe she was my friend – so, why not cause her the equal amount of pain?" _

_"You could have taken her to the torture chambers," Morgana commented then added, "So where are you taking her?" _

_"My chambers – I have methods of my own to create excruciating pain…" Merlin easily lied hoping Morgana would be convinced. _

_"Well I hope you have fun, she deserves what she gets." _

_"I will, thank you my lady." Merlin quickly bowed again before pushing Nyra forward, "Let's go!" The warlock said fiercely. _

_"Please! Please don't hurt me – I'm your friend!" Nyra cried playing along._

_"Shut up! You were never my friend, you are just like them!" _

_Morgana smiled like she was pleased before walking off in the opposite direction. Once the pair had rounded the corner Merlin lightened his grip on Nyra and smiled, "Your acting skills are better than mine." _

_"I must say we make a swell team… so, where are we going?" She whispered._

_"Someplace safe – you'll see." Merlin winked as they continued to walk on. As they neared Giaus' chambers the hallways became dark as none of the torches had been lit at this end of the castle, Morgana deciding to completely abandon it. _

_Once at the physician's chambers Merlin finally let go of Nyra who turned to him, "Are you sure no one will find us here? What if someone looks in your chambers and they notice I'm not there?" _

_"I used a replication spell, so there is an identical copy of you hanging, beaten and bloody, in my chambers as we speak. No one should suspect a thing." Merlin reassured._

_Nyra's eyes widened in shock, "that's amazing. I hear it's a complicated spell, are you sure you can keep a hold on it?" _

_"It is complex, yes, but I've used it enough times to perfect it. I can keep it going for days if I must." Merlin stated blankly, trying not to make a big deal of it._

_"I must say, you are incredible. You were even able to break free of the dream curse – which I know for a fact is nearly impenetrable!" she exasperated. _

_"Well, I did have some help…" Merlin said whilst starting another fire for the one he made earlier was nothing but coals._

_"Really? Who?" Nyra asked curiously, but as if to answer her question a drowsy Timothy came slowly down the steps from the back room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _

_"What's going on, Merlin?" The ten year old asked finishing his sentence with a long yawn._

_"I'm all fixed up now – back to the way I was before. I brought a friend here." Merlin tried to explain._

_"Better? You mean the cloud in your head is gone?" _

_Merlin chuckled lightly, "Yes, thanks to you, the cloud is all gone."_

_Timothy suddenly lost all signs that he was tired and smiled, "that's great, Merlin!" He leapt into the warlocks arms and hugged him happily, "Does this mean you are going to make Camelot better again?" _

_"Yes… I-I'm going to make everything right again. That's why I brought my friend here, because she's going to help me." He set Timothy down and moved so the boy could see the Druid girl still standing near the entrance of the chambers, "Timmy, this is Nyra. Nyra, this is Timothy." He introduced them._

_Nyra strode forward before kneeling so she and the ten years old were at the same height. "Hello, Timmy! It's good to meet you!" She smiled kindly. _

_"Will she be staying with me, Merlin?" He looked to the warlock._

_"Yup, you two will stay here until things change." Merlin looked at Nyra, "speaking of which, I should probably tell you the plan now…"_

* * *

Nyra snapped from her memory at the sound of Timothy walking towards her.

"Hello, Timmy – is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just lonely… I miss my friends and my momma'."

"Well you can sit and talk with me, I have to admit, and I'm kind of lonely too." She smiled.

Timothy sat down on the floor in front of the fire and grinned back at Nyra.

"You are very smart for someone of only – what was it again? – Ten summers? You are a gentleman too!"

"Thank you." He said while staring mesmerized by the flames. Then he turned to her, "Are you and Merlin married?"

Nyra turned a deep red and shook her head, "Merlin and I are only friends!"

"Oh…" Timothy almost looked disappointed, "you look like a couple is all. Just like my neighbors did – Jill and Fredrick – they had been married for years and they looked at each other just like you and Merlin do."

"Really? I never realized we looked at each other a 'special' way." Nyra smiled whist still blushing vigorously.

"Well if you do get married, can you be my new Momma'?"

"What?! I-I couldn't possibly –" She was cut off by the ten year old.

"Because Merlin is the closest thing I've ever had to a papa – and I've only known 'im for little less than four days."

Nyra blinked in surprise then smiled kindly again, "We'll only have to wait and see." She said.

As if right on time Merlin walked in.

"Hey, I got some bread and cheese for you." Merlin took a small loaf of bread out from inside his new black jacket as well as some cheddar wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"It looks delicious, thanks pa-m-Merlin." Timothy beamed.

"Yes – thank you Merlin, I'm starved!" Nyra chuckled, "so, when are we going to start the plan? It's been nearly three days." She asked while nibbling on some of the bread.

"Tomorrow…" Merlin said while sitting down by the fire.

"Really?! I can't wait to fight the bad guys! Then King Arthur can come back and everything will be alright again!" Timothy smiled before stuffing a large piece of cheese and bread in his mouth.

"You must be careful; you know I can't be there with you two when you get the others out. I'll already be at it with Morgana." Merlin huffed.

"We will _all _be careful and once we're done we will see you up at the throne room – Timothy, don't chew with your mouth open!"

"Yes, _Mother_!" Timmy said whilst still chewing his food, and the sarcastic tone which he used made Merlin laugh.

"Don't encourage him!" Nyra shook her head discouragingly but still smiled.

"See, you even act like you're married!" Timothy pointed out and Nyra seemed to blush again. Merlin slowly stopped laughing and just looked at them like they had three heads.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it is just a theory Timothy has…" Nyra let out a sigh and eventually the red faded from her cheeks.

"Right. Well. I have to head back. Don't go to bed too late, we have a big day tomorrow." Merlin ruffled Timothy's hair and gave Nyra a hug before leaving them alone in Giaus' chambers. He walked for what seemed like ages, staring at his feet as they shuffled over the floor, and every-so-often he would glance at his limp arm that hung lifelessly at his side. Then he nearly fell over when someone pushed him to the side. Merlin looked up to see the face of Agravain.

"Hello, Merlin…" Agravain said coldly.

"Hello, Lord Agravain. What are you doing on this side of the castle?" Merlin asked trying not to make eye contact.

"I could ask you the same thing! I've seen you come this way twice in the past three days and I'm starting to get suspicious." The power hungry uncle snarled.

"I trust you should know that I would do nothing to harm Lady Morgana. She is my mistress and the only one I can trust, and I believe the feeling is mutual. So I best advise you to step. Out. Of. My way." Merlin had lately found this act easy to play. Of course, he had been playing it for over a week and it only got easier.

"Yes, well," Agravain unexpected grabbed Merlin's paralyzed arm and pulled it around the warlocks back and Merlin hissed in pain. He could feel the muscles being pulled that hadn't been used in over a year and it burned like fire. "Don't do anything stupid or you'll have me to answer to, boy!"

"Yes, _sir_." Barked Merlin as Agravain let go of his hold. _Great! _Thought Merlin. _Now he'll be keeping an eye on me!_

* * *

The rest of the night flew by and the next day came quicker than Merlin expected. Everything was ready. Now all they had to do was wait…

Timothy and Nyra waited outside the dungeons little before noon and the Druid cast a quick enchantment over the young boy so no harm could come to him. It was a complicated spell that took a lot of energy but over the past four days she had practiced as much as possible with Merlin. Now it was time to see how well she had improved.

Timothy rand into the dungeons crying, fake tears sliding down his warm cheeks. The guards all looked to him with confusion, none of them sure what to do. Then one particularly scary guard, who was taller than Merlin and had a dirty, unshaven face, stepped toward him and attempted to grab the boys arm.

He failed miserably.

The minute the guards hand came within an inch of Timmy's arm, he flew back, a powerful wind throwing him into the stone wall nearby. All the other guards in the room followed, as the wind was strong enough to toss them all back to the point where they fell unconscious. Nyra came running down the steps and smiled at the ten year old approvingly before sneaking off into one of the alcoves, her presence completely unknown as she was hidden by the shadows. Then Timmy ran forward to the back rooms, where the heavily protected cells were. Three rough-looking men stood in front of the door and looked completely bewildered as to the boy's sudden appearance.

Timothy cried again, "Mister's I need help! The mean woman who kidnapped me brought me down here and knocked out all the guards!"

Two of the men quickly ran down the hall, towards the entrance to the dungeon, but after only a few moments you could hear one of them yell out in pain. The last guard at the door ignored the ten year old and went to check on the situation. Timothy only had to wait three short minutes until Nyra came running to him, her eyes still fading from gold to their regular hazel color.

"Ready?" Timothy asked standing next to the door waiting intently to go inside and be a hero like the many knights he had seen passing by all his life.

"Ready," Nyra nodded and held out her left hand in the direction of the lock, "_Allinan_…" with that she slid her hand to the side, like she were cutting through the air, and Timmy could hear the lock from behind slowly sliding open.

Arthur was pacing back and forth by the iron bars when he heard the yell come from down the hall. Everyone turned their heads to the door which was the only thing separating them from the commotion outside. Then, unexpectedly, the lock started sliding to the side and before the king or knights knew what was happening, the large, rotted wood door creaked open. Standing in the entrance to the room was not who any of them expected. Nyra, who last they saw was still recovering from Merlin's attack, and a small boy Guinevere recognized as one of the children who always played in the courtyard with the warlock in his spare time.

"What's going on?" Arthur questioned obviously puzzled by the whole situation.

"We've come here to get you out! It's a pleasure to meet you mister – I – er – mean King Arthur." Timothy was looking at all of them like they were his heroes, when in truth, he was theirs.

"How are you free?" Gwaine asked knowing the druid girl had been in a cell just like them not too long ago.

"Merlin got me out – He'll be waiting for us in the throne room!" Nyra told them happily whilst unlocking their cells with her simple magic.

"Merlin?! My boy?!" Hunith's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Nyra looked at all of them and smiled, "Merlin's back!"

Leon let out a sigh of relief while Gwaine chuckled at the amazement of it all. Arthur was helping Gwen to her feet, who hadn't spoken a word in quite some time, readying himself to finally leave the cell as its iron bars opened.

"But… how?" The king asked.

"Actually, it was Timothy. He helped Merlin see everything…. Clearly again." Nyra gestured to the ten year old who was smiling like a maniac.

"In that case, we all owe you our thanks, mate! As a thank-you gift I would normally have suggested the tavern but seeing how you're a bit too young, I'll have to find an alternative… How 'bout apples? You like apples?"

"Enough Gwaine, we have better things to worry about." Giaus interrupted him.

"Come with me, Merlin might have already started without us!" Nyra started heading out the door.

"Started what?" Elyan asked quietly holding Gwen in his arms comfortingly.

Nyra turned around quickly, "Taking back Camelot and defeating Morgana!" She took Timmy's hand and ran from the dungeon, Arthur, Giaus, Hunith, Gwen, and all the knights following close behind.


	12. A Witch's Ending

**Oh my gosh! This story is becoming so hectic – ahhhhhh – more whump! Bromance and whump are the best things ever though, so I suppose it's not too bad that I delivered both of those things in this chapter. **

**Review – Pretty please with a cherry on top (and don't forget the whipped cream because cherries and whipped cream are the best!) **

**Hope you enjoy and I would love for people to start throwing ideas for any new Merlin Fics you want me to write. Because sadly this story is coming to a close soon :'( I promised I wouldn't cry! You guys have been awesome and I love your support, thanks for the great run, and I hope you check out more of my stories in the future!**

**It's not over yet, so I should stop getting all emotional :p we still have one or two more chapters left so it's not time to say goodbye yet!**

* * *

While Nyra and Timothy were on their little rescue mission in the dungeons Merlin took it upon himself to give Morgana a well needed visit in the throne room. The warlock walked through the colossus doors and towards the witch who was seated comfortably on the throne, Agravain at her side, and a shiny gold circlet on top of her head contrasting against her ebony locks. She smiled as he entered, whilst the once 'loving' uncle snarled obviously still suspicious toward the clumsy ex-servant.

"How are you today, my pet?" Morgana asked sincerely still oblivious to the added look of rage in Merlin's deep blue orbs he had for eyes.

Merlin contemplated for only a quick moment, thinking on whether or not he should just cut to the chase, before responding, "I'm done, Morgana…" That was it, with those few words a fight was brewing.

Morgana's smile faltered a bit but did not completely disappear, "What ever should you mean, Merlin?"

The warlock glanced quickly toward Agravain who was already suspecting the worst and had his hand placed on the hilt of his sword ready to draw. Merlin was ready, no turning back now. "I mean to say - I'm done acting. You no longer have me as your petty toy, I'm back, and I'll be the one to make sure you pay for everything you have done and all the pain you have caused!" Merlin's voice shook slightly, but not with fear, with his rising anger.

Morgana's smile had no completely fallen and a powerful look of hate took its place. "Look how much we've accomplished! You and I could concur the world and you choose to use your great power protecting _precious _Arthur!" She stood and slowly descended the steps nearing the warlock who stood stalk still.

"Arthur is the rightful king of Camelot and will always be ten times the ruler you could ever be! You have been consumed by anger and power. You have caused pain and suffering. You have made ME cause the torture of hundreds! And I will not let you continue!" Merlin was nearly yelling by the end, his voice having raised so much.

"You will not defeat me, _Emrys_!" Morgana screeched, "_Wáce ierlic_!" The witch's eyes flashed the powerful gold as her magic flew from her now outstretched hand, but Merlin easily blocked the spell without so much as flinch.

Agravain had enough of this 'play' and ran forward with a battle cry, his not unsheathed sword pointed and ready to pierce Merlin's heart. However, before the advisor could even get close to the warlock his eyes flashed like the sun and Agravain flew back and hit hard against one of the many pillars before falling to the ground unconscious. The Guards in the room were next, running toward him with their spears and swords ready to attack.

"Ástríce!" Merlin shouted and they all blew back not to rise again. Now only Morgana remained, her anger practically radiating off her skin.

"DIE!" Morgan yelled and created a fire in the palm of her left hand before flinging it forward only to distinguish as it hit a shield Merlin conjured around himself. She threw multiple others, all of them either dodged or deflected and she could only scream out in frustration.

"You can't beat me! Just leave whilst I'm still allowing you this one last chance!" Merlin shouted through the loud noise of crumbling rock as Morgana used her magic to throw parts of the wall toward the warlock.

"I don't want your kindness! Just fight me!" She said through clenched teethed before yelling a spell which rustled the air and caused all the large windows to shatter. The pieces of sharp glass lifted into the air and abruptly flew towards Merlin.

The warlock recited a spell and created a whirlwind like he had in Ealdor all those years ago. Memories of his best friend, Will, created a small pain in his chest, but for now he ignored it. The swirling wind collected the shards of glass and spun them around and Merlin decided to take the deadly twirl of air and send it flying toward Morgan who swiftly dodged it. Merlin let go of the spell and the whirlwind ended and all the glass fell to the ground. The warlock gasped for air and swayed on his feet.

"Your energy his still depleted from my dream enchantment! You don't have the power to stop me now!" Morgana smiled wickedly.

"No – He doesn't – but I do…" Morgana recognized the voice only too late as she felt the sharp blade of Excalibur run through her abdomen. Blood slowly drizzled down her stomach and thighs as a deep crimson stain began to spread around the wound. Morgan turned around after the sword was pulled forcefully away and she met the pained face of Arthur Pendragon.

"You… Arthur…" She coughed as she fell to her knees and a trickle of blood ran down her chin from her mouth, "I… Hate you…" Morgana toppled to the ground and let out a painful sigh before becoming completely limp.

* * *

After escaping their cells and arming themselves, Arthur and the knights took the lead, running as fast as possible to the throne room. Giaus and Hunith hung behind, the elder physician simply too weak to keep up, and just in front of them was Nyra and Timothy who were hand in hand. Gwen was keeping up with the king a new hope in her heart and a small smile threatening to appear on her face. Merlin was back, and together they were going to take back Camelot.

Arthur and Percival quickly disposed of the guards outside the throne room and together they silently opened the doors. Merlin and Morgana were on the other side of the room, the court sorcerer looking exhausted and drained of all his energy. Neither he nor the witch had noticed their presence and the king took that as his opening to sneak up behind his sister.

"Your energy his still depleted from my dream enchantment! You don't have the power to stop me now!" They all heard Morgana say as she raised her hand again to cast another spell at Merlin. Arthur hesitated for only a moment. Memories of years ago when the woman who stood before him would yell and tease but deep down would always care, of times when they would comfort each other because no one else would understand. Arthur remembered a time when he had climbed a tree in attempt to pick an apple but a branch broke beneath his feet and he tumbled down. She was there, he was picking the apple for her, and when he fell and broke his arm she soothed him and wiped his tears away until Giaus came. Arthur was merely seven and yet he knew more than anything what love meant. He knew he loved Morgana. She was his sister, his family.

That was no longer the case, and it was time to end this suffering, "No – He doesn't – but I do…" Arthur said as calmly as he could manage.

Excalibur found itself embedded in Morgana's abdomen, blood already sliding down the blade as Arthur pulled it out of her flesh. She turned around and he couldn't help it as his eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"You… Arthur…" She coughed as she fell to her knees and a trickle of blood ran down her chin from her mouth, "I… Hate you…" Morgana toppled to the ground and let out a painful sigh before becoming completely limp.

* * *

Morgana was dead… After all this time she was finally gone as well as the troubles she had caused. It was over.

Arthur tore his gaze away from his sister's still frame and looked up at Merlin who was wearing one of his signature smiles. The king knew at that moment it was really their Merlin. _His _Merlin.

The warlock smiled, happy that peace had finally been restored, for a little while at least. However, the moment didn't last because not much later Merlin watched as Agravain jumped to his feet aimed to stab Arthur with is dagger.

There was no time to use magic. There was not enough time to think. Merlin ran forward and shoved Arthur, his friend and king, out of the way only to have the dagger find a new victim. Guinevere let out a piercing cry, Gwaine ran Agravain through with his sword, and Arthur caught Merlin before the warlock fell back. A bejeweled dagger was sticking out of Merlin's chest, and the blood stain was quickly spreading.

* * *

**Muwahahahah Cliffie – I know, I'm evil *Dodges flaming arrows* and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short; I'll will try with all my might to make the next one longer!**


	13. A Bond Stronger Than Blood

**Two updates in one day – I love you guys too much for my own good. I have literally gotten nothing done today because I've been so busy writing :p **

**I take back what I said about the last chapter, all the bromance and whump is in this one… I warned you.**

**Oh – and this is the last chapter *wipes away tears* but don't fret because I came up with some new ideas and decided to turn this fic into a trilogy! I will let you know when it's up! **

**It would be lovely if you were to review! Thanks for everything guys!**

* * *

Arthur dropped his sword and leaped to catch Merlin before the boys head hit the ground. Merlin was gasping for air with pained breathes, the dagger stuck within the warlocks chest making a circle of ugly crimson spread across his tunic. The round patch of red only got bigger as Merlin shakily grasped his hand around the hilt of the small blade and yanked it from his body, and where it once was now sat Arthur's hand as the king tried to apply pressure to staunch the heavy blood flow.

"Stay awake, Merlin… I can't lose you again, so stay awake, you idiot!" Arthur pulled Merlin up against his chest and held the warlock like he was the king's life-line when in truth it was the other way around. Arthur's hand was already covered in thick, warm blood and it was dripping down Merlin's sides and stained the kings brown pants.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" Merlin whispered as black dots began to swarm his vision.

"You, my old friend, have nothing to be sorry for… Now – please stay awake. I already found out what it was like to lose you once, so don't make me go through that again. I swear, if you… if you die I'm going to have to bring you back just so I can kill you myself." Arthur said trying to add some humor to the dire situation. He looked around and saw Gwaine pulling a bloodied sword from Agravain's chest, Guinevere sobbing and whispering assurances to herself that Merlin would be alright, and Nyra on her knees in shock rocking back and forth with a shocked Timothy in her arms. Percival and Elyan were silently staring at their dying friend in the kings arms not sure of what to do, all the while Leon was studying Morgana as if he thought the witch would suddenly spring back to life and kill someone else.

"No, no, no…. Merlin…" Hunith walked into the throne room and Arthur stiffened and held tighter to Merlin when he heard the pain in the mother's voice. She ran over to them and Merlin managed to see her through his cloudy eyes that were slowly losing their light and with the last of his strength tried to reach out his blood covered hand for her to take. She grasped it and squeezed it gently while smiling down at her son, ignoring the tears falling down her dirt smudged cheeks. "My boy… My angel." She took her other hand and caressed his cheek and when Merlin began to cough and tried gasping for even more air, she shushed him, "It's alright, my son. I'm here, right here. You're going to be okay…"

Arthur gave up trying to stop the blood. He knew what was coming and decided to instead run his fingers through Merlin's rough black hair. The king's arm which was tightly wrapped around Merlin's torso was pulling him closer and the warlock's back was then fully against Arthur's chest, his head laid right under the king's chin.

"M-mo-err," Merlin attempted to call out for his mother, his vision now gone, and then he felt the heat coming off the person holding him and the warlock tried something different, "Ar'tur…"

"I'm here… What have you gotten yourself into this time, Merlin? Eh?" Tears finally erupted from Arthur's eyes, "I don't want to live without you. My best friend. My brother. No – I _can't _live without you. Two sides of the same coin – remember when you told me that?" Arthur sniffed, his fingers still running through Merlin's hair comfortingly.

"B-bro'ter…" Merlin's lips twitched upward momentarily in recognition of what Arthur had just said.

"Yeah… Brothers." Arthur confirmed before Merlin's eye lids slowly fell and his grip on his mothers hand disappeared. The warlock's head lolled to the side limply and Hunith cried out as if she had just been stabbed herself. Arthur pulled Hunith toward him and he held her and her son as she cried into Merlin's hair. The king rested his trembling chin on top of Hunith's head and held her close. Everyone else remained silent.

This continued for a few minutes before Hunith abruptly pulled away shocking Arthur. She looked completely bewildered as well as relieved. 

"He… Merlin's breathing again. I heard him take in a breath of air." She shook her head like she didn't believe it herself. However, Arthur didn't care if she were imagining things or not, he was already responding to her claim by placing two blood covered fingers onto the warlocks neck with a look of hope in his eyes.

One, two, three, Arthur counted and then right before he whispered 'four', the king felt a faint pulse.

"H-how? He was just… dead…" Arthur faltered a bit around the word.

"I'm simply full of surprises…" a low and raspy voice responded before groaning. Everyone's eyes turned to Merlin who was looking up to Arthur with a small grin on his face. Hunith nearly fainted in shock.

"Merlin!" The warlock's mother threw her arms around his neck once he sat up and was fully out of Arthur's hold. "I love you so much! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She practically shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Merlin sniffed.

Once they pulled apart the court sorcerer turned to Arthur who was staring at the warlock in disbelief. The king then suddenly reached out to Merlin's chest and pulled some of the torn fabric away so he could see the wound. All that remained was a scar.

"I'm not drunk again, am I?" Gwaine asked sincerely, "I didn't think you had been gone long enough for me to hit the tavern yet."

Merlin chuckled lightly, "No, you are one-hundred percent sober, Sir Gwaine. However, I'm not really sure what's going on… would someone care to fill me in?"

"W-we had nothing to do with it. You just suddenly… started breathing again!" Elyan informed the warlock all the anger that he had against Merlin earlier now completely gone.

"Giaus?" Merlin turned to his surrogate father to hear what he thought of the situation.

"I am afraid I don't know, my boy. I'll suppose I can look into it, find the cause at the very least." The physician told them.

Then Merlin looked at Arthur who was still wide-eyed in awe as well as shock. "Brother… huh - I can't believe I ever actually believed you hated me."

Arthur got off the ground and then quickly helped Merlin to his feet before tackling the scrawny man in a giant hug, "Idiot."

Merlin let a small tear slide down his right cheek, "I'm sorry," the warlock said quietly while hugging the king back.

"Don't ever be sorry. Not for anything that's happened. It wasn't you and will never be you." Arthur said sternly.

"Yes, sire." Merlin held his friend tighter.

Arthur pulled away and cupped Merlin's face in his hands, "Damn it, Merlin, don't do that again!"

"I didn't you know you cared," Merlin laughed lightly and looked down at his blood soiled tunic.

"It may still be… odd to admit, but you and everyone in this room, you are all my family. Brother – remember? You are my advisor, greatest friend, and the most loyal man I have ever meant. One side can't live without it's other half; I know that more than anything now."

"You're turning soft on me, Arthur." Merlin smiled but in truth the kings words meant a great deal to the warlock. More than anyone would ever know.

"I didn't expect you to be the kind of person to ruin a good moment, Merlin." Chuckled Leon and Arthur blushed lightly remembering there were other people in the room.

"Yes, well, we do still have a kingdom to take back. Morgana may be gone, but her followers are still out there." Merlin reminded them.

Arthur picked Excalibur up off the ground and smiled, "Let's go get the kingdom back then!" Nyra and Timothy stood and nodded showing they would help, Gwen wiped away tears that were once of sadness but were now of joy and picked on of the swords Morgana's guards were carrying. Hunith and Giaus were already headed to the physician's chambers to prepare for any of Camelot's people who may need help. The knights smiled as they readied themselves. It was time to take back their home.

* * *

A week after Arthur once again took back the throne the people were beginning to smile again. Gwen, Nyra, Giaus, and Hunith were still tending to people who were malnourished or caught sickness during Morgana's rule but everyone was making a steady recovering and slowly, light was returning to everyone's eyes.

The roundtable was restored, council meetings took place and the era of peace was restoring itself. The knights went back to their lives and everything seemed well again. Althea was healthy and a small bump was now noticeable on her stomach. Gwaine and Lilliana decided to get married as soon as soon as they could and everyone had bared witness the moment Beth spoke her first word, "daddy."

Merlin took Timothy in as an apprentice soon realizing the young ten year old possessed the ability to cast magic. The two were like father and son and they were practically inseparable. Nyra became Giaus' new apprentice as well, studying to become the new physician someday after he noticed the girls natural ability for healing spells as well as her vas knowledge on herbs and medicines.

Hunith remained in Camelot for one more week before having to return to Ealdor, she bid them all farewell and promised to visit as soon as she could. Guinevere decided she wanted some time away from the bustling city and took leave with Merlin's mother swearing to be back within a few months or less.

Arthur smiled constantly, always surrounded by the people he had come to know and love. Merlin, the knights, even their new friends Nyra and Timothy were happy. Gwen and Hunith may have been further away but that didn't make them any less connected. They all shared a new bond.

They discovered they were a family. A family whose bond was stronger than blood, that was made up of trust, loyalty, friendship, and love.

The mystery of Merlin's death and sudden revival was still lingering in the air but most everyone chose to ignore it for the time being. That was for another day, another adventure for them to take together. Because at the moment, they were all focusing on one thing, one very happy thing:

The dark dreams were gone. Good dreams taking their place.

* * *

**The End… for now!**

**I can't wait to start on the 3rd part of this fic. I think I'm going to start calling this the Ebony Series. What do you think? :))**

**Thanks for your added support and comments, it means the world, love you guys 3 **

**See you soon!**


End file.
